Chasing Hearts
by TheMokona
Summary: Sakura finally notices a cute boy; Syaoran. She might be falling for him but then a number of events interfer with fate. SxS TxE
1. Chasing Hearts

Chasing Hearts

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Purely fan made so I do not own this manga. I love the series and its characters.

"Before I forget, I must tell you that a new transfer student will be joining us next week on Monday. He is from England so everyone please be kind to him." Mr. Terada declared and allowed the students to leave the room, "Please proceed to your first period."

Daidoji Tomoyo glanced over her shoulder to see Kinomoto Sakura with her head comfortably placed on her exercise books. She giggled as she heard her quiet muffled snoring beneath her arms that were wrapped around her head.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said gently while arguing with herself whether or not to leave her asleep because she looks so cute when she's in deep slumber. Then she knew that if she were to sleep in the home room for the rest of the day, she would surely be in trouble with Mr. Terada. Tomoyo shook her arm softly and said her name once again but slightly louder.

"Hm... hoe?" Sakura whispered as she lifted her head. When she rubbed her eyes sleepily, she saw Tomoyo's face only a few inches away from hers.

"Registration is finally over. We have Gym now." Tomoyo chuckled and watched Sakura look around confusingly. Suddenly, her memories of coming to school hit her in the face and almost knocked her out.

"Hoeeee!! I fell asleep in school?!" She cried and shook her head in disbelief.

"It's ok. Mr. Terada didn't notice."

"I... I'm so glad." She sighed in relief then perked up. "I can't wait for Gym! I hope we have gymnastics."

"That's right. You're a very good athlete and you're captain of the cheerleading team." Tomoyo cheered on. Then Sakura's cheeks had faint shades of red.

"I... I'm not _that_ good." She said modestly and brushed her hand through her hair.

"I wonder if the new student is good at Gym too..." Tomoyo clapped her hands over her mouth as she suddenly remembered about the transfer student's arrival next week. "Ah! I forgot to mention about this. Apparently, a new student will be joining us next week and he's came all the way from England. That's practically the other side of the world."

"Eh? Really?"

Kinomoto Sakura was an extremely cute sixteen year old with jade green eyes and auburn hair. She was a great athlete and she was kind-hearted. Although, she was quite gullible and unable to see things clearly around her.

"That's right! England is such a long way from Japan and it was really hard to get from there to here in the old days." Yamazaki Takashi said expertly as he stepped in between Tomoyo and Sakura and interupted their conversation. "Since there were no 'planes back then, they had to swim all the way here. That means that luggage was drenched and... OW!"

Mihara Chiharu saved the two girls by stepping on his foot to make him shut up.

"Will you stop telling lies already? The ball of my foot is aching from treading on you so much!" She complained and pulled him away by the ear. Tomoyo and Sakura stared after them.

"It was troublesome when you wanted to move here. They'd swim back and forth to bring their luggage..."

"Yeah yeah. Will you stop? No one will believe you!"

Tomoyo giggled to herself while Sakura tilted her head to the side confusingly.

"It... was a lie?"

--

The gym teacher decided that the girls and boys should play together. All the girls were on the same team and the boys were likewise. The teacher picked out one player from both teams they'd play a one on one. The best female player was Kinomoto Sakura so she had no problem playing against the boys. Although she was iching to go, the gym teacher had not called out her name yet. She waited patiently on the side lines with Tomoyo, Mihara, Li Meilin, Sasaki Rika and Yanagisawa Naoko. Every one of them had played except Sakura and she looked like she was about to drop on the ground and fall to sleep.

"Kinomoto-san!" Sakura didn't respond immidately. She was in the middle of a long yawn. "Kinomoto-san?"

"Hai!" She called back and dragged her feet on the court.

"You will play against... Li-san!"

Li Syaoran was Melilin's cousin from Hong Kong. Sakura has never actually paid attention to him even though he sits behind her in class. Though, she heard that he was the best player on the boy's team so she had to wake herself up. He strolled on to the court and faced Sakura and looked up. Sakura did the same and kept their eyes on the basket ball in the gym teacher's hand.

"Since the boy's team started last time, Kinomoto-san will start. Get ready!" She ordered as she dropped the ball in front of her.

Sakura stood in her ready stance and bounced the ball and kept her eye on the basket behind the boy. It was only a few seconds later, Sakura had finally looked into that boy's eyes. The whistle sounded through her ear and she only stepped once. Syaoran immediately appeared in front of her and that's when Sakura held her breath.

When she looked into his stern amber eyes, she found herself staring intensly at him. He was incredibly cute with scruffy chocolate hair and well shaped face. She felt herself intoxicated by his very presence until he disappeared towards the basket with the stolen ball. She had completely forgotten that she was holding it and that they were in the middle of a one on one basketball match. Her mind was blank for one moment and her heart had skipped two beats. She was sure that she wasn't breathing for that time.

An echoe of cheers from the boys had snapped her out of it as she heard the ball slip through the basket and land back in Syaoran's hands.


	2. Unknown Feelings

Unknown Feelings

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **Absolutely fan made so I do not own the manga/anime. I just love the series!

"That was strange of you to freeze on the court, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried when she finally caught up to her after school. She bent over and rested her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She was obviously dying to see Sakura since she ran halfway across the school to get to her side at last.

"Tomoyo-chan, you didn't have to run all this way just to tell me that!" Sakura laughed but put her hand on her back comfortingly. Tomoyo looked up so she could look into her eyes. Sakura stared back at her beautiful violet eyes.

"I had to! This is the first time you've been distracted like that during a sports event. You're usually active and concerntrating on winning."

"You know me so well, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura laughed.

"Of course! You're your best friend!" She smiled softly.

Tomoyo Daidoji was very beautiful. She had long black hair that flows down her back like a gentle river. She was very sweet and always thought of Sakura and others before herself.

As they walked home together, Tomoyo never brought up the subject of what happened at gym that day again. Because she was always so observant, she knew exactly what was going on. It was clear to her that Sakura was distracted by Syaoran ever since she first looked at him properly. Tomoyo admitted to herself that Syaoran was very cute and a lot of girls were after him. He wasn't a cold person and he kindly turned down all the girls who had confessed to him. So he was also like Sakura and never had any intention of finding someone they love. They were both good at sports and were kind people. Tomoyo smiled at the thought of them two being completely compatible for each other.

Suddenly, she realised that she was near her house and she couldn't keep it in anymore. She turned to Sakura and came right out with it,

"Li-kun certainly is good at sports." Sakura froze on the spot. Her face had flushed bright pink without realising. **_My heart is beating unusually fast_.**

"Yeah..." was all she could say. Tomoyo laughed half-heartedly at her reaction. Tomoyo continued.

"He's on the football team, you know. Also, Li-kun is considered to be the best player on the team."

"Is that so?" She said a little bit quieter and her face turning into a darker shade of red.

"Have you spoken to him before?" Tomoyo asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I haven't..."

"He always sits behind you in class, right? I don't believe we have even greeted him even though he's been there all year round."

Sakura didn't know how to answer that. She felt like her heart would suddenly beat so fast that it would stop altogether. **_Maybe... maybe I should talk to him soon. Yes! I should definetly say hello to him at least! Ok! Tomorrow, I will absolutely get to know him._**

"I think... I should..." Then something was stuck in her throat. She could only hear the sound of her heart thumping in her ears. Everything else was muted to her. As she looked ahead, she saw Syaoran walking down the road near by. Tomoyo traced where she was staring and knew exactly what Sakura was looking at.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved and broke Sakura out of her trance. Sakura hesitated before she waved back and walked down the road. Syaoran was a bit further ahead and also on the other side of the road. **Should I cross over and say hello? He should know who I am since he always sees the back of my head everyday.** Sakura argued with herself before finally deciding to cross over or sticking to her side of the road. She sighed while she stepped into the road.

Then Syaoran turned into an alleyway which led him away from Sakura's house.

Sakura stamped her foot in disappointment before turning away down the road.

--

"Sakura!" Keroberos called with cake crumbs around his mouth. Sakura ignored him and slammed the door before jumping face first onto her bed.

"Kero-chan, I'm so confused!" He said sadly then shoved her head underneath her pillow.

"What's happened?" He cried and hovered near her. He rubbed his yellow paw comfortingly on her short hair. His tail brushed her neck accidentally and made her turn over and flatten him.

"Mphf!" Kero called and wriggled around underneath her. Sakura pulled him out and placed him gently beside her. She lay on her side and stared at Kero's furious expression.

"Oh my God! I could have died under there! Don't do that ever again, do you hear me? You stupid monster!"

Usually, Sakura would be offended by being called a monster but she didn't even flinch. She continued to stare at Kero with a blank face.

"OK! Seriously tell me what has happened because you're scaring me."

"Ever since I found that Clow book, I've been collecting Clow cards and endangering myself to change them back into Clow cards." She whispered.

"That's correct! And you've caught them all successfully and Tomoyo has recorded our coolness on tape along with extra cool costumes." He gloated and shown off his invisble muscles. He was in his disguise form so he looked like a plush toy. He looked more cute than buff.

"I'm glad that I changed them into Sakura cards too."

"It wasn't easy but you still owe Yue and I from helping you change them. We had a fun test and attacked you while you had to figure out which one you had to change. Although..." Kero's voice trailed off as he flew over to the pink book. He opened it and took out two original Clow cards that remained unchanged.

"Last time, I couldn't change Light and Dark. I don't think I have enough power yet." Sakura said plainly. "So, I think I'm under pressure and that's why I've been acting strange today."

"Strange?" Kero asked.

"That's right. Ever since I acknowledged Li-kun..." The mention of his name turned her red all the way up to her hairline.

"Wait a minute. I've heard of Li somewhere before. It couldn't be..." Kero sat down and thought carefully and rested his head in his hand. This caught Sakura's attention.

"What? You know Li-kun?"

"Did he transfer here from Hong Kong?"

"Yes, he did." Sakura nodded. Kero smiled when he finally knew what Syaoran was.

"He is part of the Li Clan. He is a descendant of Clow Reed because the Li Clan is from Clow's mother's side of the family. So he has some power within him."

Sakura was pleased to hear this. This is something that she could talk to him about. Syaoran was bound to know about the Li Clan. So he must know of the Clow card's excistence.

**I wonder why Li-kun has transferred to Japan.**


	3. Confessions

Confessions

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **Totally fan made so I do not own this manga/anime. I heart the series!

"Ohayo!" Sakura cheerfully called as she entered the classroom earlier than usual. Tomoyo stood by her locker at the back of the class and waved to Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura looked over Tomoyo's shoulder and the desk behind hers was empty. She sighed unhappily.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked innocently but already knew why Sakura looked disappointed.

"N... nothing. It doesn't matter." She lied. As soon as she reached her seat, she heard the door slide open.

"Ah! Li-kun has arrived." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura who froze on the spot. She clenched her teeth and took out her exercise books nervously. "Ohayo, Li-kun!"

"Ohayo." Through Sakura's ears, his voice was soft and smooth. She automatically put her hand in her bag to search for my books until she realised that she had taken them all out already. She heard the chair slide across the floor behind her and Sakura turned around immidiately. Syaoran stared at Sakura.

"Ohayo, Li-kun!"

He didn't seem to answer. He just continued to stare at her and seemed to be unable to sit down. He froze with his hand on his chair and his eyes looking into Sakura's. This made her very nervous and her knees began to shake. Soon she thought she'd fall to pieces.

"Um, Li-kun..."

"O-ohayo, Kinomoto-san." He finally said and sat down quickly. Tomoyo caught his face turn red because she caught her staring at her strangely. But why was he staring? Tomoyo knew the answer right away, as usual.

--

Sakura felt a bit more satisfied in having to have greeted him the first time. She felt happy and content. In classes, she sometimes looked over her shoulder to get a quick glimpse of Syaoran. Occasionally, he looked back at her and catch her staring. In response, she'd turn red and look forward or smile. She felt happy by looking at him, even if it was a quick look. As she turned around the corner to where she meets up with Tomoyo, she found Syaoran standing with a firm look on his face. Sakura's face turned white in shock and quickly hid behind the wall. Suddenly, she heard a loud voice call out.

"Why not?" It shouted. That voice sounded similiar to Sakura and when she had a quick look around the corner, she saw Li Meilin standing in front of him. She was bright red in the face and she looked like was about to cry. "I really like you, Syaoran-kun!"

Suddenly, Sakura felt a stab in her chest. It felt like a large hole appeared inside her and it hurt to breathe. Was Meilin confessing to Syaoran?

"I know." He said clearly.

"What do you feel about me?" She cried.

"You are my dear cousin..."

"Is that all?" Tears started to fall from her eyes but she didn't look like she wanted to wipe them away. Syaoran closed his eyes in guilt.

"I'm sorry."

"Is there someone else?" Both Syaoran and Sakura gasped. Syaoran hesitated before answering.

"I think there is." Sakura looked away and slid down the wall and fell on her knees.

"You think? What sort of answer is that? Do you like this person; yes or no?"

"I don't know yet but..."

"I see. You don't see me as anything more than a cousin, right? I understand."

"Meilin..."

Sakura saw Meilin run past the wall and didn't look back. She had her arm over her face and prevented herself from wailing. It seemed that she didn't see Sakura sitting by the wall. Meilin was a good friend to Sakura so she stood up and was ready to run after her but suddenly Syaoran ran past her. But then he stopped halfway and clenched her fists. He never saw Sakura too until he turned around and saw Sakura with a mortified expression. She looked down guilt-stricken.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's OK." He walked past Sakura and sat on the brick wall. He covered his face with her hands in frustration. Sakura watched him motionless like a beautiful statue carved by angels. She sat by him and continued to look at him. He didn't move an inch.

"Meilin is a very kind person. She'll be happy for you that you found someone you like." She said as she leaned closer to him. Syaoran looked up from his hands and stared at Sakura. He shook his head.

"I don't know..."

"You... don't know?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I don't think I can love Meilin the same way as she loves me. I only see her as a dear cousin. Besides, I think I have someone else I like." Sakura nodded. The hole inside her began to grow larger and she cringed in pain. She held her hand in a tight fist by her chest then stood up.

"I hope you figure out if you... like this person. It would be nice if you did." She lied and ran away. She didn't look back to see if Syaoran was after her. Sakura knew how Meilin felt but Sakura fought back the tears furiously.

_**I feel so... empty. My heart feels wounded and split into two. Does Li-kun already have someone he likes?**_

She asked that same question over and over in her head as she ran through the school and did not have any idea of where to run to.


	4. That Breath Taking Smile

That Breath Taking Smile

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **Fan made so I don't own the manga/anime.

"Sakuraaa!" Keroberos whined and shoved her until she decided to get out of bed, "Wake up! I'm really hungry. I want breakfast!"

"Get it yourself!" She moaned sleepily and pulled the covers over her head.

"Why do you think I'm waking you up? You have to get breakfast for me because I can't go downstairs while your big brother and faather are still here." Kero started to get restless and impatient. "Fine. I'll wait until you get up." He lied and slipped out the bedroom. He flew hungrily down the stairs and heard a loud noise from Sakura's bedroom followed by Sakura's squeal.

"Sakura!" Kero called and flew as fast as he could and burst into the room.

On the floor, Sakura was lying on her side with the covers twisted around her. She looked startled for a moment then laughed,

"Oops! Fell out of bed."

Keroberos sweatdropped to the floor.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sakura's father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, and Sakura's big brother, Kinomoto Toya, had ran into the room and Toya didn't realise that he had his foot on Kero's disguise form.

"Ah! Yes, I'm fine. I just tumbled out of bed." She said in alarm and shuffled over to Kero. "Onii-chan, please lift your foot."

"You shouldn't leave things around then, monster." He left and Sakura grabbed her pillow and threw it at the empty space where Toya was.

"I'm not a monster!" She shouted in anger. She picked up Kero who acted like a plush toy and placed him away from her father's sight. He breathed quietly as he caught his breath from being trod on.

"I have to go to college and finish up a few things and Toya has to go to work. Do you have any plans for today? You haven't written it down on the To-Do board." Fujitaka asked Sakura and took no notice of his children's quarells.

"I don't think I'll be doing anything today. I finished my homework so I'll watch some television."

Fujitaka nodded and bent down to look in Sakura's eyes.

"You don't seem as cheerful as usual, Sakura-chan." Sakura looked back at her father. He was a kind father and she loved him so much. He always smiled gently to her and it made Sakura feel happier.

"Is it that easy to see?" She asked.

"I know these things because I'm your father." He said gently and kissed her forehead. "Since you have nothing to do today, could you fetch some things for dinner tonight?"

"Sure!"

When Sakura and Kero heard the front door, Kero flew downstairs in a hunger fit. _**He is so greedy.**_

"I'll be back soon, Kero-chan." Sakura called and left the house. Kero took some sweets to her bedroom and inspected the two unchanged cards while he ate. He whispered to himself,

"I guess I have no other option. _We have little time left_."

--

At the store, Sakura placed the food ingrediants on the counter. The man behind the desk turned around with a smile.

"Hello, Sakura-chan."

"Hello, Yukito-san!" She said cheerfully and smiled.

He was a very good-looking person. He had gorgeous eyes and pale skin with shiny silver hair. He goes to college with Toya and Sakura had once had a big crush on him. But when Sakura learnt of who Yukito's number one was, it wasn't her. She was absolutely devastated for a long time but she has finally gotten over him. Now, she has a gentler relationship with Yukito-san; like a family member.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. I'll see you later." He waved and served the next customer. As Sakura walked out of the store, she looked over her shoulder and watched him smile her favourite smile. Sometimes, she wished that he felt the same way about her like she felt about him but that feeling faded away. _**I'm over it now...**_

_**...but I feel so lonely!**_

She clutched her bag of ingrediants and walked away. Then she saw Syaoran looking gloomy on the corner of the street. Her heart ached; she didn't want him to look so sad. So, her feet automatically moved towards him.

"Hello, Li-kun!" She called and he immidiately looked up.

"Hey." She said plainly. Sakura knew at once why he was upset.

"Do... do you want to go to the park with me?" Her voice raised and it almost sounded like she was begging. Syaoran looked confused for a second then nodded.

They sat on the swings and swung back and forth in silence. Sakura didn't know what to say. Sakura had always known of Meilin's feelings but she hadn't done a thing about it. Meilin had said to Sakura once that she'd build enough courage to confess to him. Sakura cheered for her even though she never knew who this Syaoran was. Now that she did know, Sakura started to understand why Meilin had fallen for him.

She knew how Meilin felt about having someone you like like someone else. But that feeling was blocked while she sat with Syaoran. Instead, her heart raced at an incredible speed.

"I understand Meilin is upset about this. I don't expect her to be as cheerful as she usually is but... I don't want to see her so sad. She smiles in front of me but it's not her usual smile. It's so fake and she's trying so hard. I love her very much but not in that way." He grabbed the sides of the swings tightly. His teeth clenched and bent over in pain; not pain of the body, but pain in his heart.

"I understand!" Sakura cried when her heart also ached when she saw his face in pain.

Syaoran looked up at Sakura. She was serious and leaned closer to him.

"I know what you mean, I really do."

They stared at each other for what seemed for an eternity. And Sakura felt so happy by just being there. Just being by Syaoran's side made her heart leap a thousand miles. If only she could leave each day in this happiness...

"Thank you." He finally said and smiled, "I'm glad to have told you about it."

Sakura's head began to spin. The way he smiled was... unbelieveable. Breath taking! It was beyond beautiful. His lips were a perfect shape. Before she knew it, her head was leaning closer to his. She was in an unfamiliar trance and she felt the urge to press her lips against his.

"Kinomoto-san...?" Li-kun was stopped at once.

Sakura had gently placed her lips on his and closed her eyes. She felt like she wasn't on Earth anymore. She had flew towards Heaven in Syaoran's arms and she never wanted to return. Syaoran didn't stop her. In fact, his eyes were about to close until he saw a horrified face near by.

"Bitch..."

Sakura turned her head in horror.

"No!" Sakura whispered and wasn't able to raise her voice.

She watched Meilin run into the distance until she was no longer seen through the blur of Sakura's tears.


	5. Tears in the Darkness

Tears in the Darkness

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** 'Tis fan made so I do not own the manga/anime. In love with the series and it's characters. :D

"Li-kun..." Sakura whispered absolutely breathless as she turned to Syaoran. He just stared ahead in utter confusion and sadness. "I am so sorry!"

Sakura grabbed her bag and clutched it tightly to her chest and ran after Meilin.

_**Why does it have to be like this?**_

"Meilin-chan!" She called after her with tears falling down her cheeks. Meilin was in sight but she never looked back and she ran as fast as she could. But Sakura was the sporty type who was very fast and determined. She held out her hand to grab Meilin's arm but she shook it off violently.

"Let go of me!" She spat in anger. Sakura gasped when she saw that Meilin was also crying.

"Please, let me explain!" She pleaded then Meilin finally got out of her grip. She stepped back and glared at Sakura.

"Go on then!" Her voice was full of venom and Sakura didn't like it.

"I... I... don't know what happened..."

"You're as bad as him! What a useless response!" Then she landed on her knees and covered her face with her hands, "You're my friend, Sakura-chan. You knew I liked him. Even so, why did you...?"

Meilin wailed loudly. Sakura couldn't stand the sound of Meilin crying her heart out. But the fact that Sakura was the cause of it made Sakura cry harder.

"I'm so sorry, Meilin-chan. I don't know what came over me! It just... happened so fast!" Sakura sat in front of her and wiped her own eyes before holding one of Meilin's hands. "Please forgive me."

Meilin looked up at Sakura's innocent face. Meilin knew Sakura wasn't the sort of person who lies about things like this. Meilin trusted her and that's the reason why she told her about her crush on her cousin. Meilin sniffed and stood up. Sakura stared up with her hand on hers.

"I wish I could say... that I forgive you." She snatched her hand back and hid her eyes behind her black fringe, "But I can't."

"Please!" Sakura cried out in desperate attempt to change her mind, "You don't know how sorry I am for acting like this. I want to make it up to you. I want you to forgive me!"

Meilin cringed in disgust. She was confused whether or not to forgive her best friend for... kissing... the person she liked the most. Sakura knew that Meilin loved her a lot yet she kissed him in spite of that. Then, she wanted to confirm one thing.

"Sakura-chan," She whispered but still looked away from her, "Do you... like Syaoran-kun?"

Sakura hesitated and took it in.

_**I... like Li-kun?**_

Her face flushed red at the thought. All the puzzles clicked into place; is that the reason why she kissed him?

"I..."

"Hurry up and realise your own feelings." Meilin said and walked away, "Listen to your heart rather than your head."

Meilin left Sakura like that but this time Sakura never chased after her. She was confused over what Meilin was telling her. Her head drew a blank. Then Meilin's voice echoed in the back of her head that told her to listen to her heart rather than her head. Sakura closed her eyes and thought of Syaoran. In that instant, her heart started to beat faster and faster as she remembered his velvet voice, his gorgeous amber eyes and his smile... oh, how she loved that smile.

_**I think... I like Li-kun.**_

--

That night, Sakura couldn't sleep at all. She kept of thinking of Syaoran. And when she thought of him, she thought of Meilin and her crying eyes. Her wails and sobs had been engraved in her mind. She loved Syaoran a lot. Also, Meilin had not said whether or not if she would forgive Sakura or not. Sakura felt a heavy weight on her heart as she thought of her friend suddenly hating her. Sakura cringed underneath the bed covers and wished that she would go to sleep as soon as possible so that she wouldn't think about it anymore.

And when she finally fallen asleep, Syaoran was in her dreams. Sakura was wandering through the mist to get to him. Suddenly, Meilin's voice echoed through the darkness. It was the sound of her crying.

"Meilin-chan... please forgive me!" She whispered in her sleep.

--

Sakura woke up early but arrived to school with bloodshot eyes. She wanted to sleep for the rest of the day but she knew that he couldn't. _**Maybe I can get a quick nap in registration.**_

The classroom was empty when she sat down and lay her head on the desk. She couldn't help but fall straight to sleep.

A few moments later, Syaoran entered the room as gloomy as ever. He hadn't had any sleep last night either. Had had thoughts of Sakura running through his head then he heard Meilin crying in the other room. It was quiet but he was still haunted by those sounds even at that moment. She lived with Meilin because they came to Japan together. Syaoran knew why Meilin wanted to come too. He didn't know why when she volunteered at the time but it came clear to him now.

_**She didn't want to leave me.**_

Syaoran sighed and looked up. Then he caught his breath. He saw Sakura's cute sleeping face on her desk. She quietly breathed and parted her lips slightly. As Syaoran walked by his desk, he stared at her lips. Without moving his eyes from Sakura, he brushed her fringe out of her face. She was so cute. He didn't forget about when she kissed him. He had a strong urge to kiss her this time.

But then other students came in. Followed by Tomoyo who woke up Sakura.

"Hoe! I fell asleep again!" She squealed. Tomoyo laughed.

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

"Not really..." She sighed in depression. Then finally, Meilin slid open the door and walked to her desk. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura watched her carefully. Her eyes weren't red at all but Sakura and Syaoran knew that she cried last night.

"Ohayo, Meilin-chan!" Sakura said with a fake smile. Sakura knew that it wasn't very convincing but Meilin nodded just as well.

"Sit down everyone." Mr. Terada shouted when he entered the room, "It's Monday and a few days ago I told you that a new student will be joining us."

The door slid open and boy came in. He was very good looking with pale skin and short hair. His fringe just skimmed his eyes and that made it look more casual. Her had gentle dark blue eyes which made most girls in the room swoon. Tomoyo and Sakura was unusually interested in him.

"This is Hiiragizawa Eriol. He's from England so everyone be nice to him."

"Hello." He simply said with a smile. The girls whispered hysterically at his response. He had a soft voice and seemed friendly enough. Mr. Terada pointed to a desk behind Tomoyo and beside Syaoran. As Eriol walked towards his desk, he stopped when he saw Sakura.

_**This girl looks cute.**_

"Nice to meet you." He said to Sakura and walked towards his desk. Sakura stared into an empty space for a few seconds then shook her head confusingly.

"Hoe?"

Tomoyo laughed at this but Syaoran didn't find it funny at all. He saw Eriol stare at Sakura and Syaoran didn't like it.

_**This guy looks interested in her.**_

Tomoyo watched Sakura's confused expression, Eriol's staring eyes, Syaoran's unhappy frown and Meilin's depressed face. And as usual, she figured out what was going on.


	6. Connected Hearts

Connected Hearts

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **Do not own this manga/anime so this is fan made. I like the series and characters though.

Tomoyo had to go to choir practise, and the others had to go to the cafeteria to get their lunches. Sakura was the only one who had packed lunches. But she felt lonely again on her own. She sat on the side of the school pond and ate quietly and thought to herself.

_**I wonder if Meilin will ever forgive me.**_ Sakura sniffed once then put in her earphones. She loved to listen to music; it put her mind at ease.

"What are you listening to?" A voice suddenly appeared out of no where and startled her. Sakura was so surprised that she fell backwards and almost in the pond. But a hand had held onto her arm and prevented her from faling any further.

"Ah! Thank you!" She said in alarm. The one who held her arm and pulled her up was the new transfer student; Eriol.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for surprising you." He said kindly. He hadn't let go of her hand but Eriol didn't seem to notice.

"No, it's alright." She smiled. Then she stared at Eriol and thought that she knew him from somewhere. "Have I met you before?" She asked before she could stop herself. _**I need to gain some self-control or else I might do something weird.**_

"I don't believe we have. Do you feel that we've met somewhere before?"

"Maybe it's just me." She blushed feeling like a fool.

"No, I feel that we have met before as well."

Sakura laughed, "Weird!"

Sakura felt relaxed and content with Eriol. He was easy to talk to and he was very kind. Sakura felt free and safe when he was around. She was able to smile with a meaning this time and she liked it. They connected straight away. For them, time seemed to had stopped and they were chatting away for hours on end. This feeling faded when the school bell sounded and broke through their frozen hourglass.

"I never realised the time." Sakura sighed in disappointment. Eriol laughed half-heartedly.

"I have enjoyed my first day of school." He said then looked at Sakura sternly, "Because I was able to meet you. Thank you."

Sakura smiled. Eriol really is kind. Sakura was sure that their relationship would go smoothly. Eriol could cheer her up easily and if he was ever down, Sakura was sure to cheer him up too. But that day, he was the first to help Sakura smile.

Suddenly, Eriol placed his hand in his and held it up to his lips. He gently kissed her hand and closed his eyes. At first, Sakura stared in shock and then realised what he had done.

"Hoe!!" She squealed. Eriol looked up and laughed. "Hiiragizawa-kun..."

"Please call me Eriol-kun. I'm looking forward to seeing you again." And he strolled off to his next class. Sakura stood there and looked at her hand. She inspected the spot where he kissed. It was tingling and her heart was beating faster and faster. _**Perhaps this is how he acted in England and it applied in Japan too**_.

--

Syaoran was in no good mood to pay attention to anything that his History teacher said. When he was called out to answer anything, he'd just say it politely but bluntly. He had seen what Eriol did that afternoon. He _kissed_ her hand. Does she like him? He obviously has taken interest in her. Syaoran tapped his pencil in frustration and rested his hand on his hand. He stared out the window and began to daydream. The first image he saw in his head was of Sakura. How she smiles cheerfully and how cute she looked when she was asleep. When she said that she understood his feelings yesterday about the situation with Meilin. And he definetly remembered his kiss with Sakura.

He sighed as he remembered how it tasted. Her lips were soft against his. He wanted to have that feeling again. Not just because of that soft feeling, but it was because it was Sakura. She was cute and she was kind. He wanted to see all that again because it made him feel something that he's never felt before.

_**I am definetly falling for her.**_

He looked over to Eriol who was writing away. He seemed like a kind person too and a gentle guy. That's why Syaoran didn't like him; he was a rival.

He looked across and saw Tomoyo. He had only spoken to her once but he always saw her watching carefully over Sakura. Then he saw Meilin. Syaoran's dear cousin who had caught him being kissed by Sakura. He remembered Meilin talking about some of his friends before like Naoko, Rita and Chiharu. Sometimes about Tomoyo and once or twice about Sakura. Although, he never took much notice about it. To Syaoran, they were just friends that she hangs around with just like Syaoran's friends like Yamazaki Takashi.

_**I'm sorry, Meilin. I'm sure that I like this person now.**_

After all, Sakura was the person that he liked since Meilin confessed to him.

--

"Meilin-chan, can I talk to you?" Sakura asked Meilin after their lessons were over. She hesitated at first but then she nodded. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo looked at them curiously.

"Can I talk to Meilin alone please?" Sakura asked kindly but sternly. Eriol and Tomoyo nodded and left the classroom. Only Syaoran just walked away and waited outside by the door.

"Are you waiting for them?" Tomoyo asked with Eriol by her side.

"Yeah. I want to know if they're alright." He told her honestly. Tomoyo smiled and turned away. As she passed him, she whispered so only he could hear,

"You have to tell soon about your feelings." She laughed and chatted to Eriol about a few things in school. Syaoran stared at her in shock.

_**How does she know?**_

It's Tomoyo! She is very observant.

--

"Please Meilin-chan. I can't stand us not talking." Sakura cried. Meilin nodded.

"Me too. I like you very much, Sakura-chan." She whispered and looked down, "But I need to get over him. It hurts to look at him right now."

"Meilin..." Sakura said guiltly.

"It's not your fault, Sakura-chan. I've been thinking about it all night. He can't see me as anything more as a dear cousin. It's not your fault that he feels this way so how can I blame you for it? I was jealous and I'm sorry." Sakura grabbed her shoulder and lifted her chin so her eyes met hers. She looked firmly at her.

"I should be the one who is sorry. I knew that you liked him all along and I'm sorry." She smiled at her playfully, "So now we're even."

Meilin smiled but had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." She wrapped her arms around Sakura and started to cry again. But not because she was sad; she was happy. Sakura started to cry as well in happiness.

_**Thank goodness she has forgiven me.**_

After they had a long tearful hug, Meilin slowly let go and sighed.

"Sakura-chan, I need to tell you that... if you do... like Syaoran-kun... I hope everything goes well with you two." Sakura smiled at her meaningful words and held her hands.

"Meilin-chan!" She squeezed them tightly.

"But I need to get over him so... I'm leaving."

Suddenly, something snapped inside Sakura. What was Meilin saying?

"Leaving?" Sakura said confusingly.

"I'm returning to Hong Kong." She said quietly, "I came to Hong Kong with Syaoran-kun so I would confess to him even though he came here for a different reason. Now that I have done that, I shall return to Hong Kong."

"O-oh..." She stammered and felt the tears build up again. "When are you going?"

"Tonight."

Sakura gulped. "Does Li-kun know? And came I come to see you off?" Meilin smiled and squeezed Sakura's hands back.

"Of course."


	7. Light and Dark's Fate

Light and Dark's Fate

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** You get the picture now, right? XD

"I will miss you a lot." Sakura said and helped Meilin with her bag.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll definetly return so don't forget me."

"I won't, trust me!" The two laughed. Syaoran sighed as he saw that they were fine now. Last night he refused to let her go because he felt that it was all his fault. Meilin told him that she only came to Hong Kong to confess to him and now that she had done that she can finally return home. He finally gave up and let her go if she really wanted.

He felt a little hurt but he decided that if it was her decision, he should support her.

"You will write to me, won't you, Meilin-chan?" Sakura asked Meilin as she waited at the terminal at the airport.

"Of course! I'll write to you first so wait for my reply, OK?"

"Yeah!" Sakura said and hugged her tightly. Sakura hugged Tomoyo who had tagged along as soon as she heard that she was leaving from Sakura. Tomoyo knew that Meilin knew about Sakura and Syaoran's complicated relationship so it's natural for her to feel jealous. But Tomoyo believed that Meilin was a very kind person so she knew that this would end well.

Then Meilin finally stepped in front of Syaoran. They stared at each other for a few seconds like they were having a wordless conversation. But then Meilin finally smiled at him.

"Be sure to reply to my letter, OK?"

"I will." He said. Meilin felt uncomfortable about hugging him so she just smiled. Syaoran smiled back and understood as if he read her mind.

"So, see you!" She said and waved. Without looking back, she disappeared down the escalators and out of everyone's sight.

--

Sakura invited them to go to her house for a while. She knew that Syaoran lived on his own now so Sakura didn't want him to feel so lonely. Then, Sakura remembered Meilin say that she came to Japan to confess to Syaoran. So why did Syaoran come to Japan?

"Hey, Li-kun. Why did you come to Japan?" Sakura felt nosey today and fetched some drinks from the kitchen.

"Well, I wanted to see what Japan was like. Stuff like that..."

"AHA!" A loud voice shouted across the living room. Keroberos was floating in the doorway with an angry expression. He looked really pissed off.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura squealed and knew that Syaoran was there. He would find a floating talking plush toy was really strange and he'd think Sakura was weird.

"You were going to eat sweets without me. Sakura, I thought you loved me!" He whined and floated towards the cakes and started to stuff his face.

"Kero-chan?" Syaoran asked looking as surprised as ever.

"It's, um, Kero-chan..."

"Keroberos!" He whined again and ate some more.

"Beast of the Seal? One of the guardians of the Clow cards?" Syaoran asked and leaned closer to Kero. Kero looked back at him.

"I thought you'd know me since you're from the Li Clan."

"Hoe?!" Sakura squealed and shook her head. Tomoyo laughed and sipped her drink while enjoying the unusual display.

"Didn't I tell you that this kid was a blood relative of Clow Reed?" Kero reminded her and she calmed down. Then she stared at Syaoran.

"You know about the Clow cards?" Syaoran nodded.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Then he leaned back and started to explain, "It's true that I wanted to see what Japan was like. After all, Clow Reed did live around here once. I've been sent here because I'm the search for the Cardcaptor. Unfortunately, I have no experience on how to find them so I've been looking for unusual things around here. Once I found that Cardcaptor, I must share the same fate as Yue did."

"Yue?" Tomoyo asked. "What was Yue's fate?"

"Yukito is Yue's disguise form, right? He had to depend on my magic to keep himself from disappearing but I didn't have enough. So my Onii-chan gave him his power and now Yukito knows that he is not human." Sakura explained sadly when she remembered about that sad event. She didn't have enough power so her Onii-chan had to pay the price.

"That was Yue's fate." Syaoran said and then looked at Kero, "I must do the same... until that day comes..." They stared at each other and looked as if they were talking to each other in each other's mind. Sakura leaned closer to them.

"Until what day?"

"Have you changed all the cards?" Syaoran asked. Sakura flinched. It felt strange that he seemed to know all this because she never thought that Syaoran had any knowledge of her secret life.

"No, I have two more left."

"I see."

They were hiding something and Tomoyo knew straight away. Sakura seemed oblivious to what was really happening. Tomoyo suddenly seemed nervous so she saved her question until later.

"Do you know how to change those cards into Sakura cards?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know yet." She pulled out of her pocket the two remaining Clow cards. She had to keep hold of these cards in case anything strange happens. Then she gasped. "These cards are so... cold."

"No!" Kero shouted and flew over to them. He put his paw on the card and shivered. "It is cold."

"The Sakura cards are warm but these are usually cold." She said worriedly.

"Do you know what this means?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head slowly and dreaded the answer, "That time is drawing near."

"Hoe?"

"We have to change them soon or else," Kero paused so that they'd brace themselves, "These two cards will turn into ordinary cards."


	8. Eternal Kiss

Eternal Kiss

Chapter Eight

"No! That can't happen!" She screamed and automatically searched for her necklace which held the wand that activated and sealed the cards. Her hands started to shake as she fumbled down her top to retreive it. Kero, Tomoyo and Syaoran knew straight away what she was about to do.

"Sakura, stop!" Syaoran shouted and held her hand desperately. "Don't do reckless things like this. We'll definetly think of a way to change them."

Sakura's face was only an inch away from hers and she was sure that their noses were about to touch. Her face flushed as she remembered the time when she kissed him on the swings. What made things worse were Syaoran was holding her hand. She felt her face burn up and felt the gentle rhythm of her heart build up to a faster beat.

"Ok!" She said quietly.

"Sakura. We need more tea." Kero complained and tapped his empty cup impatiently. As Sakura left the room, Tomoyo immidiately asked Kero and Syaoran.

"What will happen on this day when Syaoran must share the same fate as Yue?"

"Well, my role is somewhat similar to the _situation_ with Yue and Sakura's onii-chan. I just twisted my words around a bit so I wasn't lying and I was worrying her." Syaoran explained as he brushed his hand through his hair and sighed.

"That doesn't answer my question." Tomoyo said firmly, "Will it harm Sakura or anyone else?"

Kero and Syaoran looked down for a second and stayed silent.

"We just have to believe in her." Syaoran said.

"But how do you know all this, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. "You were decended from Clow Reed so do you have any magic within you?"

"I do. It's the most powerful in my clan," Kero sniggered and continued to eat the remaining bits of cake on his plate, "To me, this power is useless. It does not give my any abilities but it is useful for one person."

"Who is this person?" Tomoyo urged but Syaoran chose not to answer this. Sakura came in with a tray of tea and the subject wasn't brought up for the rest of the night.

Tomoyo left first for two reasons; so she didn't worry her family and to give Sakura and Syaoran some time alone. Kero had eaten too much and had gone to sleep in Sakura's bedroom. Although, secretly Sakura was happy for this.

"I must be going too. Your father and onii-chan will be arriving soon and I have some homework left over," He laughed and headed down the steps of her front path.

"Oh, okay." She said in disappointment. Syaoran laughed but he was really pleased aswell. "Can I... call you Syaoran-kun?" Sakura suddenly blurted out. Syaoran stared at her in confusion to why she brought that up.

"Earlier, you called me Sakura and I was really happy that you stopped using keigo when you address me. So, can I call you Syaoran-kun?"

"Sure!" She smiled. Sakura felt faint whenever he smiled like that. It was so warm! She stepped forward but lost her balance and tipped over forwards.

"Hoeee!!" She had her eyes tightly shut and waited for her to hit the ground but she had stopped in mid air. Syaoran had caught her and he cradled her stomach firmly.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked worriedly and was, once again, very near Sakura's face. This time, Sakura smiled in thanks and balanced by grabbing onto his shoulder and hulled herself up. Syaoran had let go of Sakura but his eyes never left hers and she stared back at him. Her hand that was on her shoulder slid gently down and rested on his chest. He was well built for a sixteen year old. She placed her other hand on his chest and moved closer to him. Syaoran was startled by this move but he never flinched or moved a muscle. He let Sakura kiss her once more because he had longed for this kiss ever since she shared their first kiss on the swings. They closed their eyes and let their lips move against each other. Syaoran's hands moved upwards and tangled them in her hair so he pulled her closer to him. Sakura's hands moved upwards slowly and rested on his neck and finally the tongues had slipped inside their mouth.

Sakura felt that what she was doing felt right and their was nothing wrong with kissing the boy she liked the most. She had knew all along that she liked Syaoran but never had the courage to admit to herself that she was in love with him.

It was an incredible feeling. They thought they'd never let go of each other for the rest of the night. But they knew that some time, they had to let go at some point. But they prayed that that time had not come yet. They prayed that time would stand still and share this happiness in each other's arms.

But finally, they pulled apart gently but with an irresitable force and simply looked at each other. Both of them were totally and utterly breathless and unable to say any words. No sounds came out but they didn't mind as long as they had each other in their arms. Then Syaoran's hands slowly but casually dropped his hands and smiled Sakura's favourite smile.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura."

And as she left she frozen in the street, Sakura watched him walk away and how she wanted that kiss to last longer. If only she stayed in his arms forever, then would she be happy for eternity.

--

Sakura felt as cheerful as ever that next day. She had pleasant dreams and a soundless sleep. She had entered school with a cheerful smile and clear jade green eyes. And to top it all off, she received a letter from Meilin. She sat down by her desk and read it over and over with delight.

_Sakura,_

_How is everything? I hope everyone is well. It's pretty hot here in Hong Kong. I'm missing you loads._

_OK, skipping to the important part, have you figured out your feelings with Syaoran-kun yet? I sent him a letter too. I hinted that I 'happened' to have come across a perculiar thought. What if Sakura and Syaoran were to go out? You'd make a cute couple._

_Anyways, I want to encourage you to ask him out. I have came to the verdict that you like him. Of course, you wouldn't just go up to Yamazaki Takashi and kiss him for no reason? There has to be some meaning to it. So, hurry up and tell him how you feel... that is if you actually like him or not._

_He seems interested in you, why not give it a try?_

_I miss you a lot._

_Meilin_

_x_

Sakura chuckled to herself. She ripped a page out of one of her books (no one will notice) and started on her reply letter and added her signature mark at the top of the page: a big pretty Sakura flower.

_Meilin,_

_Everything is really well here in Japan. It's hot here too. How are you in Hong Kong? You haven't told me much about your return. Though, I do miss you a lot too._

_In answer to your question, I have found out what I truly feel about him. It was definetly confirmed last night when I practically couldn't let go of him..._

Then, Sakura rubbed out that last sentence just in case Meilin thought it was too personal and it wouldn't help much since she was trying to forget about her.

_I am in love with him. I admit that you were right about that first kiss; it had to have a meaning. Although it was confusing at the start, it seems so clear to me now that I kissed him because I liked him a lot._

_But I'm not so sure about telling him._

_I'm not sure whether he likes me back. Yes, I have kissed him but I'm always the first one who makes the move. It doesn't seem like he wants me to kiss him. And when I think of that, it makes me sad._

_Even so, I am very happy to have kissed him and to even address him by his first name. I'm glad I got a letter from you and I'm looking forward to receiving more. Miss you._

_Sakura_

_xx_

"Hm, this letter is very interesting." Tomoyo said.

"Hoe! Tomoyo, you saw?" Sakura screeched and had been too obsorbed in the letter to notice anyone enter the room. Then she suddenly looked over her shoulder to see if _he_ was there. **No, it's empty.** She sighed and put away her letter.

"Still, I'm glad that your relationship with Syaoran is blossoming." Her eyes sparkled as she imagined how the romantic scene of their kiss looked, "It's so cute seeing Sakura-chan's smiling face as she even gets a glimpse of her new love. Just thinking about it makes me all dreamy!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Tomoyo's fantasy was interupted with a picture of Tomoyo and Eriol kissing tenderly underneath a beautiful Sakura tree.

"Oh!" She said to herself.

"What's wrong?"

"I just had a strange thought." Tomoyo thought for a moment of why she had thought about Eriol at all. In fact, he appeared in front of them right on cue as if he read her mind.

"Ohayo, Sakura."

Tomoyo felt left out when she heard him call her her first name. Since when did he stop using formal language when he addressed Sakura? Was Tomoyo possibly falling for Eriol?

"Ohayo, Eriol-kun."

Tomoyo felt like she had weights on her shoulders and it was pulling her to the ground. But she couldn't blame Sakura since she was very cute and Eriol was interested in her. But Tomoyo wished that he would also be interested in her.

**I must be falling for this boy.**


	9. Jealousy

Jealousy

Chapter Nine

As soon as the door slid open, Sakura and Tomoyo knew straight away who would be standing there. He looked a little lonely since his cousin had moved out and he spent his morning in a horrible silence but he was beyond embarrased to see who was staring anxiously at him from across the classroom.

But he did not regret what happened that night. In fact, he enjoyed every second of it.

"Ohayo, Li-kun!" Tomoyo called and beckoned him. This caught him off guard as he stumbled forward to his desk near them.

"Ohayo!" He managed after he caught the edge of his chair for support. He looked up from the corner of his eye to see Sakura looking back sheepishly.

"Um, o-ohayo!" Sakura said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Ohayo."

"Sakura, there's a new shop opening up near here called the Twin Bells. Would you like to come with me after school to have a look?" Eriol interupted. Syaoran childishly pouted and sat down in a sulk. Tomoyo couldn't help letting out a little laugh.

"Sure. Tomoyo-chan, can you come?"

"OK. Li-kun, come with us?" Somehow, it didn't sound like a question.

"Yeah, I'll join."

Sakura seemed happy at first but then she caught Eriol's expression. It was unreadble to her but Tomoyo knew what he felt from the beginning. Even so, she couldn't stop herself from feeling a little jealous of Sakura. But Tomoyo being Tomoyo thought the world of Sakura and put her first.

_**Eriol doesn't look like he likes Syaoran much.**_

--

On the way to the shop after a hard day of lessons, Eriol and Sakura were ahead and chatted away like they've been friends for a long time. Tomoyo saw from Syaoran's face that he wanted to talk to Sakura like that without looking embarrased or stuttering over each word like that morning. Tomoyo smiled as he read his feelings easily.

"Sakura-chan is a bit dense, don't you think?" Tomoyo knew Sakura couldn't hear but she felt the urge to tease Syaoran anyway.

Syaoran spluttered, "Wh-why have you suddenly asked me this?" He wasn't sure if what he said made sense but it made her giggle all the same.

"Sakura-chan won't fully understand her feelings unless the person she thinks she likes tells her how they feel. That's why she hasn't told her onii-chan's friend of her feelings." She knew about Sakura's heart break over Yukito, "Now that she has learned that she is not his number one, she hasn't forgotten her feelings for him."

Even Syaoran knew that Tomoyo was warning him to tell her his feelings soon or Sakura might forget what she feels to him.

_**Sakura, wait for me.**_

"Eriol-kun, you're so smart!" Sakura sounded so carefree that Syaoran knew that he had to act fast or he'd lose to Eriol.

"Daidoji-san, how do you know...?"

"...about you and Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo finished for him, "It's very entertaining and I've been known to have a gift of observing things and knowing what they really are."

When they reached the Twin Bells, Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and raced to the girl's section where they squealed over brooches, plush toys and jewellery. Although, Tomoyo couldn't concerntrate enough and Eriol's presence was distracting her. Sakura caught her looking at Eriol and guessed why she was staring,

"You like Eriol-kun?" Sakura smiled suggestively. Tomoyo jumped at how Sakura knew since she thought Sakura was dense about these things.

"Sakura-chan, how...?" She was so shocked that she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know I might not see things around me clearly but I'm your childhood friend. I don't know much about others feelings but I know about yours." She nudged her mockingly.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo laughed and felt extremely happy that Sakura knew Tomoyo more than anyone else.

"So, have you decided whether or not to tell him?"

"Not yet but I know that I like him." She whispered and watched Sakura's eyes widen with excitement.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura cheered and hugged her tightly. She was thrilled to see her two best friends together as a couple. Then she thought of herself and Syaoran and blushed a hundred shades of red.

"When will you tell Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked as if she didn't already know.

"I... I don't think I will."

"Why not?"

"I don't think he feels the same way. So..." Her heart began to ache. She had her first kiss with this guy and her feelings for Yukito weren't as much as this. She thought she was about to cry when she thought that Syaoran didn't feel the same way.

--

Syaoran looked at the items laid on the shelves and thought about what he should buy while Eriol glared at him by his side. As he continued to glare, Syaoran started to become impatient.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Syaoran snapped.

Eriol smirked at him mockingly and turned to Sakura. They watched her smiling and laughing with Tomoyo and at once, Eriol turned to Syaoran.

"Sakura is really cute, correct?" He said suggestively to him and made Syaoran clench his fists.

"You haven't answered my question." He said through his teeth.

"I haven't got a problem with you," He stepped past him and patted his shoulder, "But I will if you get in my way."

Syaoran turned in fury and said with a controlled voice, "Do you like Sakura?" He secretly wanted to fight with him right there in the shop but he knew he couldn't. Especially in front of _her_.

Eriol stopped for a moment and quickly answered before taking his leave towards the girls.

"I do."


	10. Two Hearts, One Decision

Two Hearts, One Decision

Chapter Ten

**Sorry it's been a while. I was kept busy for a while and now I'm back! Here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

"Kawaii! Look how cute this bag is!" Sakura opened up her purse and expected to see what money she had left. She sighed when she examined the empty contents. "I have no money to buy it! I'm broke!"

Eriol came over and picked it up casually and waited in line on the counter.

"Eh? Eriol-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura cried as she followed him.

"I'm buying this bag." She smiled.

"But... but this is a girls bag." She explained not sure if he knew since he came from a completely different country.

"I know," He passed the money over to the friendly woman behind the counter and swiftly placed the bag over Sakura's shoulder, "It's for you."

For a brief moment, Sakura was speechless. She was overjoyed about receiving the bag but they exchanged glances. His expression was so kind and caring that made Sakura's heart thump faster. Then she smiled back gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Eriol-kun!"

The door chimes played as the door hurled open and almost smashed against the wall. Syaoran strolled out and shouted to them without looking at them.

"I have to go." Then he strided away and out of their sight. He was so disgusted with Eriol and knew that he was trying to become her best friend so that it would blossom into... something more. The idea made Syaoran shake his head with frustration, jealousy, sadness, disbelief and all sorts of emotions that made him collapse on his bed. He realised that he got home too soon for anyone to catch up with him. Then again, he was glad to be out of _his_ sight. He was arguing with himself that he shouldn't have acted so quickly. Sakura was Eriol's main target and it was clear that he had a huge crush on her. Perhaps he even loved her. But to leave that shop and leave _him_ with her...

Horrible images appeared in his mind of Eriol and Sakura together. Hand in hand and staring at each other in silence. This was a long silence that made them want each other more; that resistance between them made them want each other and sometimes was better than the kiss itself. Suddenly, the thought of their lips touching crashed into his mind and made his fists clench with anger. It was too late to go back and stop it from happening. They could be anywhere now. Unless...

Syaoran lifted himself up at once and sumbled to get the phone. He was blind from getting up too fast and dialed the numbers off by heart. He didn't need to check his phone book for her address but he took extra care of punching in the right numbers on the phone.

"Niho, this is Meilin." She sang in her cheerful chinese accent. She had caught on fast.

"Meilin, do you have Sakura's mobile number?" He asked desperately and strummed his free hand on the near by table.

Meilin was extremely happy to hear this. **Has Syaoran fallen for Sakura as well? This was to be expected since Sakura is amazingly cute and so is Syaoran. Perfect pairing.** She was finally over Syaoran though there was a tiny tear in her chest by just hearing her crush's voice. Still, she liked Sakura too so she wanted her to be happy with who ever it will be.

"Yes, I do. Any perticular reason why you want to know if I have her mobile number?"

"No... not really." His words rolled off his tongue and stumbled on every word. "Can I have it?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you want it."

"I... need to know if she has any notes on our maths test," His face turned red but he was glad she couldn't see, "Please?"

"I know you better than that. Give me the reason and I'll tell you the number." She teased.

"I'm not lying." He lied.

Meilin sighed and gave up. She told him the number and hung up. She sat at her desk with her phone in her hands. After a few minutes, she rested her head on the desk.

"I hope everything goes well," She mumured to herself, "I've been hurt so much so they better get together!"

--

"I wonder if Li-kun is all right." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura before she parted from her and Eriol. After Tomoyo was out of sight, Sakura sighed and walked ahead with her hands in her pockets. She was very troubled about what happened in the shops. Tomoyo told her Syaoran wasn't in a very good mood all day just to give her a clue about his jealousy. But her intentions backfired as Sakura was thinking of a different conclusion.

**Syaoran-kun must have never liked me in the first place. He didn't like it when I kissed him.**

Sakura had thought that she finally sussed him out. She never thought it out and went straight to that conclusion. She had to talk to Tomoyo about it later on the phone or maybe on the computer. Then she realised Eriol was smiling beside her as she walked along glumly. Perhaps she could talk to him about it...

"Eriol-kun." She said quietly.

"What is it, Sakura?" He said her name so casually like it was in an everyday conversation. It felt like he had known her for a long time.

"I'm concerned about... Syaoran-kun." Eriol stopped walking and grabbed her arm quickly. Sakura glanced at his eyes and it looked like he was fuming. She could somehow see the fire in his sapphire eyes. Then they softened as he smiled at her. He walked to and bench and patted beside him as an invitation to sit next to him. She never thought much of it but she knew that it would be perfect to talk about this heart to heart.

"Please go on." Eriol said politely.

"Well, it's... hard to say this... but..." Her face went red and her mouth couldn't let out the words that she wanted him to hear, "I... I...!"

"It's okay. You can tell me," He encouraged, "You can trust me."

"Yes, I do trust you but," She hesitated then she let it out like her heart had suddenly blown out of her chest, "I like Syaoran-kun!"

Her heart wasn't the only one that had blown. Eriol stared at her in disbelief and his mouth hung open with no words coming out. His jealously rose into anger. **Why couldn't she like me instead of that... why couldn't I be the one she noticed first... I just... I want...**

His mind was puzzling. Eriol tried to fit all the puzzles together and answer the questions but he just stared at her. Obviously, she was staring back to see what his reply would be. Sakura thought it was a strange reply to just stare at her with a blank look on his face. But if only she could see the confusion that bubbled behind his eyes.

He leaned back and looked forward to avoid her concerned gaze.

"Oh," He simply breathed out, "You are concerned because you like him?"

"No," She shook her head slowly, "I am concerned in case... in case he doesn't like me back."

Eriol sprang back up and gazed at her. He was desperate and caring. His eyes were overflowing with despair of learning that his crush likes someone else. But he wanted her to know how he felt before she fully commited to Syaoran. He wanted her to love him back. That was all he asked for.

"You don't need to worry about him," Eriol whispered to her softly. His voice was like music to her ears. His hands slowly but swiftly landed on her cheeks and cradled her face gently. He felt like he was holding something fragile and dear to him. And she was.

"I don't like you," His face was drawing closer to hers, "I am in love with you."

Sakura gasped but she didn't move her face away. She felt that he had more to say but she knew she had to get away. She only thought of him as a best friend and she didn't want him to think that she wants this to happen but she couldn't move away. Something inside her made her want to stay.

"You...!" She said without blinking.

"You don't have to be concerned with me. You know that I like you." He said with his face only inches from hers, "Please... be mine!"

She didn't know what to say but if she didn't say anything and leave her mouth half parted, she knew what he would do. She liked Syaoran, she definetly knew that, but she didn't know if he liked her back. Was her love for Syaoran just one-sided? Would she be better off with Eriol? Did she have those sorts of feelings for Eriol?

She knew that she had to make up her mind. She only had a few seconds until his lips had finally reached hers.

* * *

I promise that there won't be any long breaks in the future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be released soon.

What will be Sakura's decision!?

All will be revealed VERY soon!


	11. A Shoulder To Lean On

A Shoulder To Lean On

Chapter Eleven

**A/N: **You all know about what is happening in the story and it would just annoy you if I went over it again. So I'm not! I'm actually writing to tell you that the story is nearing it's end! I hope you have enjoyed the first chapters. I'm not sure how many specifically because I just love to write and I get carried away!

Please review my stories more because I'm very happy to receive them! Thank you! :D

--

**No, I haven't made up my mind yet.**

Sakura's mind was frantic whether or not to take the chance of a new love with Eriol or to keep her one-sided love with Syaoran. She was confused to see why she was considering taking up Eriol's offer of becoming his. He wanted nothing from her but her love. Before his lips dangerously near her trembling lips, he whispered his last convincing words,

"Don't waste your love on him when you know we can have each others."

Then a silent chiming vibrated in Sakura's pocket and made her jump from his grasp. He sat there for a second then leaned back. Sakura nervously reached for her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said timidely.

"Sakura!"

"Syaoran-kun!?" She breathed in a flush of embarassment. Her face was redder than before when Eriol had almost embraced her. "How did you get my number?"

"Long story. Are you free?" Sakura squealed.

"Am... am I free?" She stammered uncomfortably.

"Would you like to come with me to that café near Penguin Park?" He asked casually but in Sakura's ears, his voice was like an angel's soft singing.

"Uh, sure, whatever." She said almost breathless with exhaustion and simple mindedly arranged to meet him there as soon as possible.

"Great. Drinks are on me." His parting words were before he put down the phone. As soon as the line was dead, she couldn't quite meet Eriol's eyes. She dreaded his expression now and she didn't want him to ever look like that.

"Eriol-kun...!" She began without turning around, "I'm very sorry. I have told you my true feelings and... they cannot change."

It was true what she was trying to explain. She was helplessly falling deeper with that boy and she couldn't change them. She turned around with a smile but it didn't quite look meaningful.

"I'm hoping that we can become best friends in the future."

She took off without looking over her shoulder. She knew it was probably for the best. She wanted Eriol to get over her but she didn't want him to forget her all together. She likes Eriol too but only as a best friend. It's the same feelings as she has for Tomoyo, she was sure of it. But then why was her heart racing as fast as when she's around Syaoran?

Eriol was sitting on the bench with his eyes covered by his black fringe. They were empty with confusion. He had a desire and he couldn't give up. He had never felt this way before and he assumed straight away that it was love. Because he concluded to this, he had one wish only in his heart.

"Sakura," He muttered to himself and didn't care if anyone listened, "I will possess you!"

--

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called as she entered the café and sat down opposite him. He smiled her way and waved notes in front of him like a fan. Usually, his smile causes her face to fill up with blood but this time she was uncormfortably nervous. Eriol inturded her mind. She shook her head and grabbed her mobile. She didn't know why but she needed some sort of distraction.

"You are okay, Sakura?" Syaoran asked in worriedly but he looked slightly bemused, "You seem terribly anxious. I'll pay for the drinks, I did say that drinks are on me. You needn't bring any money."

"I would have but I'm ridiculously broke!" She admitted and blushed this time. "I'll pay you back as soon as I get the money."

"It's fine, I'm serious. I'm going to pay no matter what." Syaoran insisted with a grin and Sakura smiled back with the same tone of tease in her voice.

"And I'm going to pay you back no matter what." He laughed. Sakura didn't know whether to sulk because he was laughing _at_ her or to be amazed by his sudden good mood. Wasn't he in a big bad mood this morning?

**Maybe the reason wasn't because of the kiss last night.**

An urge of happiness struck through her and the rest of the evening went along quickly. They laughed until their sides hurt and chatted until their throats were raw with so many words that had passed through. The bill was a huge fuss since Syaoran kept saying that she needn't pay her back.

"Besides, how would you get the money?"

"Chores around the house. I'll have my allowance soon." She insisted but she knew that he implied something else.

"Have you tried any job applications?" Syaoran asked. Sakura was amazed by his interest.

"No, have you?"

"Not really. My money is sent from my wealthy family at home." He sighed at the mention of his family.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She pointed out and squinted her eyes at him.

"I appreciate all the money they are sending over to help me stay over here but I want a proper job to pay for supplies. I want to be independant and earn my own money."

"You're independant just by living on your own." She said but then realised it wasn't much of an arguement.

"It can be lonely." He sighed again and looked around. Anywhere except at Sakura. She was probably pitying him or getting angry by being so sulkly over receiving money.

"Can I visit you sometimes?" She asked a little red in the face. She did want to see what his flat was like but she hated seeing him so lonely. She wanted to be with him too.

Syaoran was caught completely off guard and looked at her. She was being serious about it too. He stared at her for a few seconds while mulling it over in his head. He wanted her to come over, of course, but it would be slightly embarassing. He decided to pluck up his courage and smiled to her.

"I'd be glad if you did."

There was a silence from then. Sakura had turned red again and looked away. Syaoran looked away politely and out the window. It was getting dark by then. Sakura looked at him in the cornr of her eye and he did the same. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was like there wasn't much more to be said silence. Finally, Syaoran smiled Sakura's favourite smile.

"If you'd like, you can invite Daidoji too."

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

Suddenly, her mouth was dry and her mind was blank. How could she not remember this before? Her face turned pale as she remembered what Tomoyo had told her. Then she remembered what Eriol had told her. She had completely forgotten her best friend!

**How foolish can I be?**

Her eyes started to water and her vision blurred.

"Sakura!" He cried and ran to sit next to her rather than opposite. He gave her a tissue and put an arm around her shoulders. "What is it?"

She couldn't tell him. She really wanted to tell him but she couldn't. Actually, she could if she left one part of it out. She really wanted to tell someone and she wanted to tell Syaoran most of all. Besides, he had told her a lot about himself that evening. She felt content about this because she felt that she knew him a lot better. So, he should know about this too!

"Tomoyo-chan... she likes someone." She sniffed as Syaoran dabbed the tissue gently on her cheeks. "But this person doesn't like her back because... this person likes somone else."

"I see." He understood. "Can you tell me who Tomoyo likes?"  
"I'm not sure I should be telling you that." She murmured. She didn't know why she really wanted to tell Syaoran. She felt like she could tell him anything; he was someone to rely on. She took a deep breath and whispered,

"Eriol-kun...!"

--

**A/N: **Oh noes! What'll happen now? Chapter twelve coming soon!! :D


	12. Godshaped Hole

God-shaped Hole

Chapter Twelve

"Daidoji-san likes Hiiragizawa-san?" Syaoran asked as it all sunk in. "Do you know who he likes too?"

Before Sakura could answer, she stared outside at the darkened streets and the sun that hid behind the hills. This time, her face remained it's usual colour. Her eyes were lost in memory of that afternoon. She remembered how he confessed and his voice burned into her mind. Then her heart pounded.

"I do." Her voice broke in the middle and her eyes remained lost and empty.

Syaoran, however, couldn't keep his eyes off her. She had a perfect heart shaped face with the most beautiful colour of emerald. How could any man resist such a radiant creature?

Suddenly, Eriol's face imprinted in his mind. Eriol told Syaoran that he loved Sakura earlier. Syaoran knew Eriol liked her from the first time he set his eyes on her. The way his caring eyes brushed over her fragile features and his gentle smile crawled up on his face. And learning that Sakura knows how he feels means... _he confessed to her_.

Syaoran choked. As his eyes widened, he finally knew why she was so anxious when she met up with him. A god-shaped hole expanded within him and it felt horribly empty. It was as if he couldn't breathe and the air was not enough anymore. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. _He needed Sakura_.

"Did he tell you who he liked?" Syaoran swallowed in attempt to collect as much oxygen as possible.

"That's right." Sakura whispered in her tiny irresitable voice.

"What did you say afterwards?" Syaoran's voice was steady and controlled. He prevented himself from demanding rather than questioning. Then his fist clenched tighter and forced himself to smile. His free hand rested under her chin and dragged her head towards him so their eyes met. She was surprised at first then gazed at his smile. It wasn't the same as the smile that she loved. There was something behind it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be prying into the situation. It's none of my business, I understand."

"Syaoran-kun...!" She whispered and placed her hand on his arm. Before her lips could get any nearer to his, he entwined his fingers with hers and set down her hand.

"It is unfortunate for Daidoji-san but I hope... Hiiragizawa-san is happy with the person he likes the most," he lied and stood up, "I'll walk you home."  
"Are we leaving now?" Sakura asked breathlessly and placed a hand over her chest. She never received a reply; Syaoran walked out of the doors and waited for her to quickly get to her feet.

**If only Syaoran-kun knew my situation right now!**

While they walked in silence, Sakura never took her eyes off the sinking sun. Her gaze was illuminating and everytime Syaoran looked, Sakura's eyes glistened furiously and her auburn hair lightened into a soft glow. He sighed and held back his urge to cradle her head and kiss her.

**I only want what's best for you. I've giving you the choice of either me or **_**him.**_

--

"Waaah!!" Sakura wailed down the phone and tears dripped onto the receiver. On the other end of the phone was Tomoyo who has holding her phone tightly as every teardrop tore a piece of her heart. It hurt to hear her cry her heart out.

"Please explain what has happened, Sakura-chan. I can help if there is anyway I can."

"Syaoran-kun... and I... I love... who...!" She sobbed and sniffed on her bedroom floor. Keroberos was running amok with worry and anxiety.

"You're no sense! Tell us what the hell happened!" He demanded in an unusually loud voice.

"Dammit Kero!!" Sakura shouted back and swatted at him, "I'm just so... confused!" She screamed through his large yellow ears.

"What happened, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked in a more worried tone. Sakura wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt and began.

"I like... Syaoran-kun!" She sniffed, "But... someone else confessed to me today!"

"Oh no." Tomoyo took a deep breath, "Was it Eriol-kun?"

"Tomoyo-chan...!"

"I figured as much. It shows all over his face." Sakura held up the bag that Eriol bought for her and tears filled up her eyes.

Now Tomoyo never usually puts herself first and she helps others before she helps herself. But this one boy changed that. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous and sad about Eriol's real feelings. A tear escaped her violet eye before she could restrain it any longer.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Ah, sorry. And how did you reply to Eriol-kun?"

"I told him that my feelings for Syaoran-kun still stand but... he seems to be on my mind a lot after that."

Tomoyo had come to a conclusion at once just be identifying the tone in her voice. She smiled as she learnt of this and had thought of something. She nodded in satisfaction.

"How do you react when you think of Eriol-kun?"

"React?" Sakura asked confusingly.

"Do you blush? Do you miss him? Does your heart race?"

Sakura closed her eyes and concerntrated. The first thing she saw in her head was of Syaoran and his gentle smile... his caring eyes... his messy hair... his moist lips...

**No, I must concerntrate. **She thought of Eriol and her heart started to beat faster and faster in a higher tempo.

"I can feel my heart racing and... my face is a little hot." Sakura admitted.

"I see. You told Eriol-kun that you only had feelings for Li-kun. He will take this on board and realise that you like someone else."

"That's right. He will think that I like Syaoran-kun."

"And do you?"

"...I do." Then Sakura shook her head, "But I don't know if he likes me or not."

"Does this mean you should just give up and turn to Eriol-kun? Even when you haven't realised your feelings towards him yet?" Tomoyo asked.

"Maybe I could actually like him if I gave him a chance. If I love someone who doesn't love me back, just like Yukito-san, I might get hurt again. Since this feeling toward Syaoran-kun is as strong as when I thought I loved Yukito-san, I will get hurt a lot. And I will hurt Eriol-kun because he feels the same way. This way, no one will get hurt!" Sakura came to the conclusion straight away without thinking it through. She thought that she would be better off with Eriol. He makes her smile, laugh and her heart races. She must like him! Then something painful hit her through the chest like a thousand pins.

"Wait, Sakura-chan...!"

"Oh no! Oh my God! I'm so so so sorry!" Sakura begged as she realised what she suddenly thought, "I forgot you liked him too! I'm REALLY sorry!"

"It's ok, don't think about me, but...!"  
"You're such a great friend! I'm so glad I have you and Meilin as a friend. Hey, speaking of Meilin, this way she can go out with Syaoran-kun like she wanted! As I said, no one will get hurt!" The pain in her chest shot through her again as she suggested Syaoran with Meilin.

"I don't think it's that easy when you...!"

"This plan is sure fire, Tomoyo-chan! I'm so happy everything will work out!"

"You're not listening!"

"Sure I am! I will go out with Eriol to save any of us from getting hurt! Great! I'll speak to you tomorrow, bye!" And she hung up.

"Sakura-chan...!" Tomoyo sighed with frustration and put down her phone. Her own plan wasn't as easy as she thought since Sakura took the wrong end of the conversation.

"You can't just forget your feelings for Li-kun straight away, Sakura-chan. If only you understood that you won't end up hurting everyone else, you'll end up hurting yourself!"

Tomoyo learnt that by letting Sakura go out with Eriol, Tomoyo's number one, she'd only hurt herself. Tomoyo had also learnt of that lesson that night.


	13. Wrong Road

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm happy to receive them all. :D Thank you Mount. 'Everest'Climber, misstruthfully, Syaoran Dante, AngelEmCuti, AngelFallen, pinky strawberry angel and .xXxRoCk aNgEl xXx. By the way, for those who've asked me what 'Ohayo' means, it means Good Morning in Japanese.

Wrong Road

Chapter 13

"Sakura-chan, please stop and listen to me!" Tomoyo cried desperately while Sakura sat at her desk with an oblivious smile spread on her face. Tomoyo felt really stressed out since she had been trying to tell Sakura what she must do before recklessly taking the chance.

"I am listening. You see, I should just accept Eriol-kun's...!"

"Stop!" Tomoyo shouted in an outburst and made Sakura jump in her seat. The sound of Eriol's name brouth painful needles striking through her heart. "You have to think it through...!"

"I have! Weren't you listening at all? I'll ask out Eriol-kun and...!"

"What about Li-kun?"

"I may have kissed him twice and I'm sure that I've confused him a lot. So, I'll stop messing around with him and I'll accept Eriol-kun's feelings. Everyone's happy." Sakura said clapping her hands together in satisfaction.

"Li-kun is confused?" Tomoyo sighed, "Are you sure of Li-kun's feelings?"

"Well... I'll put myself in his shoes and think about if he kissed me...!" Then she stopped in mid sentence. In her head, she magined a picture of Syaoran curling his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Then the image of the kiss followed in a more romantic scenery with sakura petals dancing around them and the sound of nothing but their racing hearts.

"Ohayo." A familiar soft voice called from behind them. Sakura slowly turned her head and watched his smile beam and almost blind Sakura with radiance.

"Ohayo, Li-kun." Tomoyo greeted and nudged Sakura a little to break her out of her trance.

"Ohayo!" She rushed and felt heat flood her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt her shoulder being shoved out of her seat and she was being pulled out of the classroom.

"What...!?"

"Please, hear me out!" Tomoyo begged and held Sakura in place by holding her in place by her shoulders. "It's clear that you still like Li-kun. And you are going to accept Eriol-kun instead?"

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura breathed then felt tears fill her eyes, "Then what should I do? I still love him."

"Thank you." Tomoyo sighed again in relief and let her go.

"But Eriol-kun likes me too and I don't know how Syaoran-kun feels about me." She shook her head in confusion and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Then Eriol appeared and saw Sakura's miserable expression.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Eriol asked worriedly and grabbed her wrists. He held them close to him and made Sakura blush with embarassment.

"I... I think...!"

"She's ill." Tomoyo explained and snatched her hands away. "She needs to rest for a while."

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked as he came out the classroom.

"Li-kun, can you please take Sakura to the infirmary? She needs to rest." Tomoyo told him and gave her a little push towards him.

"Yes, of course." Syaoran agreed and led her away down the hallway. As they turned the corner, Sakura looked over her shoulder worriedly with a red face.

"I hope she gets better." Eriol said. Tomoyo wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself. She turned her head and watched Eriol fix his eyes forward.

"You've taken a liking to Sakura-chan quickly." Tomoyo pointed out and smiled.

"Sakura told you?" His voice was even and low but he hid his eyes behind his bangs. He remembered his rejection the day before.

"No." She replied, "I can tell."

"I noticed that you are quite observant." He said and turned away.

"As are you."

There was a long pause between them and it was awkward. Tomoyo didn't like the tension between them and she knew that Eriol was hurt. But he had overlooked his feelings for Sakura.

"I won't give up, you know." He hissed to her.

"I was afraid of that." She sighed and rested her hand to her forehead, "I don't like seeing you hurt, Eriol-kun. Sakura-chan already has someone she likes...!"

"As far as she knows, it's one-sided."

**I know what that feels like.** Both of them thought together.

"One of us will be heart broken in the end." She groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's not true." Tomoyo interupted, "Maybe... maybe she's not the one...!" Her voice trailed into a whisper. She had seen a lot of romantic films and is witnessing her best friend blossom into a relationship but she had never felt love herself. It was scary in some way.

"No matter what," He said over his shoulder before leaving through the classroom doors, "I will possess her."

--

"Ohh... ahh.. I feel... hot!" Sakura whined with her hands on her forehead. Syaoran held onto her arm to keep her steady.

"You feel warm to me." Syaoran said. Sakura cringed. There was no way she could keep up her charade; she was terible at lying.

"I feel dizzy. I just need to lie down." She changed the symptoms and pretended to trip over her feet. Suddenly, her head clouded and began to ache. "Ah!"

"We're almost there. Just hang onto me." He assured her and pulled her closer.

**I hope he doesn't notice my face getting warmer.**

"You're burning up!"

**Damn...**

"Hello, Li-san! Bring Kinomoto-san over here on the bed." The nurse said immidiately as soon as they approached the office. As Syaoran lay Sakura on the bed, she began to become even more dizzier than usual. Was she really ill? Tomoyo must have the ability to see into the future.

Sakura let her eyes close and drift into a dreamless sleep.

"Thank you, Li-san. You're free to go back to class." The nurse praised and gave him his late slip. He was about to leave Sakura's side until he heard a soft small voice.

"Syaoran-kun...!" Sakura sighed and rolled over on her side. However, Syaoran was speechless and forgot how to move. He stared at Sakura and remembered the last time he had seen her asleep. In the classroom, with the sun shining on her auburn hair and her long lashes glistening. The gentle movement of Sakura breathing... and then a smile broke on her face. A heart stopping smile that made Syaoran never leave her side. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be with her always. Then Tomoyo's voice echoed behind his eyes.

_You have to tell her soon about your feelings._

"I will." He confirmed under his breath and brushed her hair carefully.

--

Tomoyo sat at her desk, shaking her head at the way things are heading. She glanced back at Eriol who sat behind her. He was staring into space.

**I wonder what he's thinking about. Most likely about Sakura.** She sighed and turned her chair towards Eriol's desk. It took Eriol a few seconds to realise he was being watched.

"Hey." Tomoyo said casually.

"Yes?"

"What do you like about Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked like a normal conversation. Eriol paused for a moment in surprise by how calm Tomoyo seemed about the topic. It seemed as if she didn't care about what his answer might be. Truth was Tomoyo is very good at hiding her real feelings. Although, over the last few days, she began to have trouble with her talent.

"Why would you want to know that?" He lifted an eyebrow.

Tomoyo shrugged. "I'm curious."

Eriol looked at her shining violet eyes, looking up to him with ease. Her arms leaned on his desk as she waited for his answer.

"What's not to like about her? She's cute and interesting."

"Interesting?" She pressured and tilted her head.

"From the day I entered the classroom, she looked... interesting."

Tomoyo batted her eyes and smiled. "I see."

Eriol witnessed a sweet and innocent smile. A bit impish but also cute. Eriol smiled back.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" He asked politely.

"What's England like?" She kept the conversation going and took any chance to talk to him. Her intentions were just to find out why he had an interest in her best friend. The fact that she was desperately clinging to any chance she could get to get to know him better was beyond her. It was only later when she realised she was laughing with him that she wanted to be as close as she could with him. Then she asked herself:

_Is she doing this for Sakura's sake... or her own?_

--

**A/N: **So Sakura is still confused as ever! It's up to Syaoran to help her decide! But Eriol is also determined to win Sakura, will he succeed? And will Tomoyo realise that she just loves Eriol? It's kinda hard when he's in love with her best friend. So this is totally confusing! Will it end with a happy ending?

**Next Chapter: **Eriol and Tomoyo bond. Haven't seen much of that in my chapters so far. Also, the exciting answer to the question: how will Sakura change Light and Dark from Clow cards to Sakura cards? What does Syaoran mean by sharing the same fate as Sakura's brother and Yue?

**Yue and Touya:** Since Yue had to rely on Sakura's power, he started disappearing because Sakura didn't have enough. And since Yue is a large winged guardian, he had a disguise form as a normal human called Yukito. Since Yukito is his disguise form, he will disappear too. Touya, Sakura's brother, loved Yukito and didn't want him to disappear so he gave up his powers in order to keep Yukito/Yue from disappearing.

So Syaoran's fate is something like that. Think about it, there's a huge clue in that short paragraph.


	14. Three Important Words

**A/N:**I've received a few messages of theories of what Sakura will need to do to keep Light and Dark alive. I didn't think I was that sneaky at mysteries because not many got them right. Good tries, I'm still so happy to receive reviews about my story. Now let's get rid of me and on with my extra long chapter.

Three Important Words

Chapter Fourteen

"What?"

"Can we walk home together?" Tomoyo asked innocently. She leaned closer and smiled, "I think Sakura's gone home anyway."

"She's really ill, isn't she?" Eriol asked suspisously raising his eyebrow. Tomoyo laughed as she realised she got caught.

"That's why she was sent to the infirmary." Tomoyo confirmed. She didn't admit that it was a fake. She wanted Eriol to know that his instuition was wrong. Though, he was right at first but she must have became ill in the end. Tomoyo let out a small giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" Eriol asked impaitently. Tomoyo's giggle built up into a loud fit of laughter and tears pricked the corner of her eyes. Then before any of them knew it, Eriol couldn't help but laugh either.

"Why are you laughing?" Tomoyo cried in between each breath.

"I don't know. You made me laugh." He sniffed and finished. Then Tomoyo looked up to him. His smiling face dazing in her eyes. Every inch of his looks made Tomoyo's heart thump faster. She began to worry if it would be tired out and stop altogether.

"I made you laugh?" Tomoyo smiled and made Eriol wince. Then he looked away to stare into space.

"Yes, how could I help it when you were almost collapsing onto the floor?"

"So are you walking home with me or are you living in the classroom?"

They looked around the room. Everyone had already gone home and the hallways were empty. They glanced at the clock and realised they had been laughing for ten whole minutes. Tomoyo looked back at awkwardly and watched Eriol nod his head.

"Why not?" He told her kindly.

A thought crossed his mind. He didn't actually want to go home yet. He wanted to lean on the desk and simply watch Tomoyo. He didn't want to start any conversation or say one word. At that moment, he didn't know why. He found himself staring at her for no reason. He began to examine her. Tomoyo had beauitful huge violet eyes that glistened on her pale skin. Then her long raven hair bounced on her shoulders and reached her waist. For a minute, she looked almost as good as Sakura.

"Uh, let's go." He said quickly, grabbed his coat and walked to the door. Tomoyo stumbled out of her chair and chased after him.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tomoyo laughed to herself and smiled.

**Ah, don't smile. You'll only confuse me further.**

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter." He told her and himself. He glanced beside him and watched Tomoyo walk silently next to his shoulder. They were almost touching. Just a little further and they'd...

Eriol hesistated and shook his head. Thoughts of Tomoyo piled up over Sakura as his eyes wandered to her absent-minded smile. He laughed humourlessly.

**Is it possible to fall in love with two people at once?**

Eriol never liked that theory. He always thought it wasn't fair for the other two people. That person must chose one of their loved ones or they'd both become as confused as that person. But now he thought it was a possibility. He liked Sakura because he wanted to own her. That seemed horrid in some sense but he just wanted her for himself. Very selfish of him. But he loved Sakura so much that he didn't want anyone else to have her. When he thought of that, he started to think that he was a selfish person. He already became spiteful to Syaoran because of that reason. It was selfish of him to do such a thing.

Eriol sighed. Perhaps Sakura is better off with Syaoran. Eriol would only suffocate her from seeing any other guy or possibly even a girl. It was a harsh feeling and he knew that his heart was tearing in two. But he knew it would only be best for Sakura. He still loves her enough to make her happy.

Then Tomoyo came into mind. He knew that this was a much gentler feeling. Like when she watched her, he wanted to cradle her face in his hands and tell her he liked her. He only realised this feeling so he wanted their relationship to become more than friendship.

"You live that way right?" Tomoyo asked breaking his thoughts.

"Y-yes." He mumbled.

"I live this way. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She waved and waited for his parting words.

"Wait," he stopped her, "Can... can I talk to you?"

Tomoyo paused and examined his face. He looked like he was scared or he was about to give her urgent news.

"Sure." She whispered and followed him to the bridge. He leaned over the fence and watched the gentle currant of the river below them. "What's on your mind?" Tomoyo asked as she leaned beside him.

"A lot of things." He admitted. "You know that I liked Sakura, right?"

"Liked?" Tomoyo asked as she spotted his past tense.

"Yes. Well, actually, I'm getting over her."

"You're letting her go?" Tomoyo gasped, "Are you going to tell me why?"

"She likes that Li guy. I'm sure she'll be happy with him." He sighed and rested his chin on his arms.

"So you're giving up." She guessed and hid her excitement. She was sad for Eriol but she knew now that Sakura and Syaoran could be together happily with no worries. Then her own feelings took over.

"That's right."

"Have you had any other girls on your mind?" She built up her courage to ask. Suddenly, Eriol spluttered and stared at her. Tomoyo knew that the answer was yes but wasn't sure who it was.

"You do know a lot." He sighed and leaned on the bridge again.

Tomoyo laughed. "It was actually a complete lucky guess."

"You're too good." They smirked and Eriol punched her lightly on the arm.

"I know." She laughed.

Eriol knew what would be coming next. He knew that Tomoyo would find out who this girl was eventually. So he wanted her to find out by confession in stead.

"Tomoyo." Eriol said seriously and stood up. Tomoyo's eyes widened and stood up to stare back at him.

"Yes?" She asked and tilted her head to the side. It was the first time she felt confused and had no idea what he was going to say next. It must be important. She braced herself and was ready for whatever he was going to say. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"I like you."

At once, her eyes flashed open and watched his serious eyes. He meant it! He was as serious as ever. They stood in silence for a moment as Tomoyo took in every word.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you told me," She whispered and her smile widened into the brightest smile Eriol had ever seen, "Because I like you too."

At that moment, Eriol had smiled his own bright smile and brought Tomoyo closer into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her soft jet black hair and felt that he belonged there. He felt his heavy heart being lifted and all the weight had disappeared. The heart that was once broken had mended after only those three words.

"It feels different." Eriol said next to her ear.

"Hm?" Tomoyo asked, too lost in her own thoughts to start another conversation now.

"This is a different feeling to Sakura. I found her interesting and cute. I find you... undescriberbly beautiful." He said and pulled back only a few inches from Tomoyo, "I am in love with you."

Before Tomoyo could respond from such powerful words, he brought his head down and tilted it so his lips could reach hers.

"Happy ending at last!" He whispered in between movements.

"No," Tomoyo said pulling away, "Don't you know this isn't the end? It's only the beginning of a new relationship. For me, it's a new beginning."

Eriol smiled and cradled her face at last. "You're right. It's only the beginning."

They kissed once more as soon as there was nothing more to be said.

--

"Sakura, what's wrong now?" Kero asked impaitently as he watched Sakura toss and turn in her bed.

"I f-feel c-cold. So c-c-cold." Kero heard the chatter of her teeth as they banged together in a fast tempo.

"That's strange. This room is it's normal temperature and you're surrounded by hot water bottles...!" Then his voice trailed off. He flew over to the book of Sakura cards and pulled out Light and Dark. They were so cold that Kero dropped them immidiately.

"No!" He shrieked and desperately shook Sakura, "Quick, we need that brat!"

"He's n-not a b-brat!" Sakura moaned as Kero discribed Syaoran as a brat.

"Fine! Get that Li kid and hurry!"

"W-w-where?" Sakura asked as she stumbled out of bed into all three coats.

"Anywhere isolated. We don't have much time!" Kero shouted and opened the window.

"F-fly!" Sakura flew to Penguin Park and knew that no one would be there at this time of night. While shivering in the air, she tried hard to stop shaking and find Syaoran's number off her previous calls. She hadn't saved his number from when he called her yesterday.

"Hello?" His voice whispered like he had been woken up.

"Kid! It's time!" Kero boomed, "Meet us at that Penguin Park and hurry!"

"K-Kero, what's g-going on?" Sakura chattered and landed in the chosen location.

"Your power is still not enough to change Light and Dark but if we leave it any later, it'll only be a matter of seconds before Light and Dark are cease to be!" He shouted and rubbed her arm with his tiny paw, desperately trying to warm her up. "Your heart and the heart of the cards are connected and right now Light and Dark are at it's coldest. And because there hearts are cold, so is yours."

"So w-what must I d-do?" She asked and hugged herself.

"Use as much power as you can manage." He instructed her, "Try to change them into Sakura cards."

Sakura placed the two cards in front of her and was ready to change them. She was about to change them until Kero stopped her.

"No, wait for the kid."

"W-what has S-Syaoran-kun got to d-do with any of th-this?" She cringed as her body became colder.

"You remember when he told you that he must share the same fate as Yue?"

"Is... is he disappearing and I must give m-my p-power to him?" she guessed.

"No. He's not the one disappearing. Light and Dark is."

"I d-don't understand. H-he told me it...!"

"It's like the _situation_ of Yue's fate. He only twisted his words so he wouldn't worry you. That was his choice, not mine."

"I'm sorry." A voice appeared from the distance. Then as the sound of footsteps became closer, Syaoran came into view. "You see, Light and Dark are disappearing. You don't have the right amount of power to keep them alive but I was selected to come here to give up my power to save Light and Dark."

So instead of Touya, Syaoran was the one giving up his powers! Instead of Yue, Light and Dark were the ones disappearing! Sakura was still in the same situation because she hadn't had enough power to give to Yue or Light and Dark!

"But we left an important detail out." Kero breathed. Syaoran shook his head and hid his eyes behind his fringe to avoid sakura's cold gaze.

"Please tell me." Sakura whispered as best as she could.

"I'm afraid that if the collection of Sakura cards are not complete... a catastrophe will befall this world."

"What?" Sakura shrieked and stood up, only to fall back on her knees again.

"Don't strain yourself! We'll need all the power we can get." Kero ordered her. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and shook her head.

"Syaoran-kun, you knew this too?" She screamed. "W-why didn't you tell me? W-why...!"

"Sakura," Syaoran pleaded and held her shoulders, "We will do the best we can. Even if it means I'll have to give up my powers."

"W-what can you do w-with you're p-powers?" She demanded.

"It's useless to me so I can give it to you...!"

"If it's useless, why d-didn't you tell m-me?" She chattered and felt icy tears trickling out of her eyes. "I wouldn't have w-worried if you had told me that it would be alright giving up you're powers...!"

"It's not exactly alright. And it's not entirely useless...!"

"Stop keeping things from me!" She screamed in his face and shrugged his hands off her shoulders wildly, "Explain to me about this! I d-don't unders-stand!"

"We don't have time, I need to give y powers to Light and Dark now!" He told her and picked up the cards.

"What will happen to you w-when you give up y-your powers?" She screamed.

"Do it now, Sakura!"

She screamed in confusion then gave up. She built up as much power in her as she could and began pouring it all out on the cards. She felt all the power she had in her radily becoming weaker as the two cards started to absorb as much as she had. Then she felt Syaoran's immense power being poured into Light and Dark. She watched Syaoran as he held on to the cards as hard as he could and he cringed as if he were in pain. Sakura became distracted in the process and hesistated.

"No, Sakura! Keep going! Light and Dark are...!"

"No!" Sakura screamed back as she realised that they were almost too late. As Syaoran finsihed transferring his magic, he fell to the ground unconsciously but his hands still held the two cards. She stopped transferring her own magic in the cards and leaped on to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun! No, Syaoran-kun!" She cried desperately as ice began stinging her. It was almost over. Light and Dark were almost dead.

Then she watched Syaoran's eye open a tiny bit.

"There's... still time...!" He whispered in pain and sat up slowly. He wrapped his arms around and tightened his grip. Sakura could feel herself warming up a little bit. "I know you can do it, Sakura."

"Syaoran... kun!" She whispered back as she felt her heart warming up even more. The cards were warming up too in Syaoran's grasp.

"I love you."

Then Syaoran's arms limply lost its grip around Sakura and fell sidewards. Syaoran fell back to the ground and his body stiffened.

--

**A/N:** Oh noes! What will happen to Syaoran? Will Sakura have enough power to save Light and Dark? What is this catastrophe? Have I spelt catastrophe right?

And also, the long awaited confession! Syaoran has finally told Sakura how he feels! But why tell her at that moment in time? What was the point in telling her when she had to pay attention to changing the cards?

All will be revealed next chapter. :D


	15. The End

The End

Chapter Fifteen

"Sakura? Sakura!" Kero's calls and cries became a faint unnoticeable sound in the background through Sakura's ears. All she could hear was those three words echoing over and over in Syaoran's soft velvet voice.

_I love you._

It was almost as if Syaoran was whispering those words beside her ear. She could feel the exact spot where Syaoran had embraced her and the cool smell of his breath on her neck when he said...

"Sakura! The cards... they're warming up!" Kero said in astonishment and shook her desperately. He placed the cards Syaoran had dropped on her lifeless hands. She was almost as still as Syaoran. Kero pressed his large yellow ear on her chest and felt the chasing heart inside her build up to an incredible speed. Sakura's heart was warming by Syaoran's soft words and stalled the dying cards which were also warming. Though, they couldn't keep warm forever.

Kero slapped her cheek as hard as his little paws could to break her from her horrified trance. Then she shook her head and quickly wiped the tears away with her sleeve.

"I... will not... let them die!" Her lifeless voice whispered as her powers began to build up again. All the moments of when they were together, each time she blushed, and when they laughed together swept her mind. Suddenly, the perfect image of Syaoran smiling. That smile that took her breath away. That smile that made her face turn a hundred shades of red. That smile that made her heart beat harder until her chest couldn't contain it. That smile that she had fallen completely in love with. Then she cringed as she glanced back to Syaoran's face; his amber eyes hidden behind his lids and his parted lips that may never turn into that smile again.

"And I will definitely not let Syaoran-kun die!"

A whole new power raged inside her and furiously let loose around her. The cards had shone from a dim light flashed until it was too blinding for anyone to see.

"Sakura!" Kero called worriedly and was blown away from this new born light.

Sakura squinted her eyes shut to protect herself from becoming blind and to trap the fresh tears that were forced through the slits of her lids. Her heavy breathing increased and sounded insane and out of breath. She was sure that her sanity had burnt out and she had no idea what she was doing anymore.

After a few tiring moments, she finally felt Light and Dark's warmth. The light dimmed until it was no longer seen and Sakura cards lay on her lap. She had stopped the disaster and changed all the cards to Sakura cards.

But it wasn't over yet.

"Syaoran-kun...!" She wheezed and collapsed beside him. Broken and exhausted, she made no effort to get up and simply stared at him. She let her tears flow and didn't bother to wipe them away this time. "We did it, Syaoran-kun. We stopped the disaster and changed them all. But...!" She brushed his hair out of his eyes and left space on his forehead for her to kiss it.

"Kero," she turned to him as he hoverd close by, "Tell me about Syaoran-kun's power."

"Well, his body may or may not be able to function without it. The Li clan had no clue about its use for him. But that was one of the possibilities."

"So, without his power, he may...!" She swallowed the word and couldn't bare to say _die_.

"He may or may not." He sighed and brushed her head solemnly, "We can only hope he survives."

"We have to take him home." Sakura whispered as she attempted to carry him. "Kero, can you carry him?"

"Do I look like I can?" He snapped as he shown off his tiny body. Sakura rolled her eyes impaitently.

"Change to your true form!"

"Oh... yeah." He changed and laid him on his back. Kero's true form was a tiger figure with wings. He was almost frightening. "How do you know where he lives?"

"I remember him describing the instructions to his apartment. When we were in a café, we invited me to come... whenever I wanted." She explained and felt her head heating and her heart sinking. Kero snorted. He wasn't the best person to talk to when it comes to teenage romance.

"And what would happen if I weren't able to change all the cards?" She asked as they flew towards his apartment.

"The disaster...!"  
"What is the disaster?"

"Everything that has ever happened after the point you found the cards will be erased. So you would not have found the cards in the first place." Kero explained.

"So Syaoran-kun might not have needed to come to Japan and I wouldn't have met him." She realised and ducked her head to cover her eyes.

"Is there anyone there to take care of him at his apartment?"

"No, he lives alone now." She explained and remembered his old roommate; Meilin.

After she shyly searched for Syaoran's keys in his pockets, she entered the flat and instructed Kero to place him on the bed. She watched his head roll on to the pillow and his hand fall off the bed. Sakura quickly placed it in her hand and watched him. Then, a huge inspiration hit her.

"Kero, take my mirror image to my bedroom and tell her to cover me until I get back."

Kero moaned as Sakura cloned herself and left her with Kero. As soon as they left, she ran to Syaoran's side and held his hands. She desperately squeezed them and tried to warm them up but his palms remained the same freezing temperature.

"Syoran-kun," She whispered beside him and winced by saying his name, "I've never felt like this before. This is a totally new feeling! It feels... it's... I don't know how to explain how it feels. All I know is that I love you! I love you, Syaoran-kun, and I feel like I can love you forever. And when you wake up, I will definitely tell you. You will not die! I won't let you...!"

She felt her eyes drop and her head fell on to the bed beside him. Her hands remained in his and never let go even in her sleep.

--

**Syaoran's dream:**

_Where... where am I?_

Syaoran-kun!

_That's Sakura's voice! Sakura? Where are you? Damn, I can't see anything!_

We did it, Syaoran-kun! We stopped the disaster and changed them all. But...!

_Sakura, where are you? You changed the cards already? I feel... that's the thing; I can't feel anything. It's as though I've escaped reality altogether. Am I dreaming? This has to be a dream. Or maybe..._

_...am I dead?_

_No, I can still hear some faint whispers. Sakura? Is that you?_

Syaoran-kun.

_Sakura! I love you! I love you! I love you!_

I've never felt like this before.

_Can't you hear me? Please listen: I love you!_

This is a totally new feeling! It feels... it's... I don't know how to explain how it feels.

_I don't understand..._

All I know is that I love you! I love you, Syaoran-kun, and I feel like I can love you forever.

_Sakura..._

And when you wake up, I will definitely tell you. You will not die! I won't let you...!

_Sakura! I will not die! I promise! I will... never... die..._

--

Heat flashed through the cracks of the drawn curtains and woke up Sakura who was still leaning on Syaoran's bed. Syaoran hadn't moved an inch all night. His eyes were closed and his stiff lips were still half parted. It was painful to look at how pale his face had turned overnight. Sakura caught her face in the mirror when she passed the bathroom. It didn't look like she had a good night sleep; dark rings circled her eyes and her hair was scruffier than usual.

She peeked back into the bedroom and winced. Then she dragged her feet to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Suddenly, Syaoran's finger flinched. His eyes twiched and slowly crawled open. He took in a lungful of air and bolted upright. He looked around to find himself in his bedroom. When people say that their life flashes before their eyes, he never saw a glint of his past. Perhaps he wasn't going to die after all. If he were, then he wouldn't have woken up. He got up and trailed into the bathroom without any noticing Sakura in the other room.

"Huh?" Sakura whispered as she heard a slight rumble. She shook her head and decided the noise was the plumbing. She was still cooking over the oven when Syaoran had finished washing and walked towards the kitchen. He stopped as he spotted her with her side to him. Syaoran had realised his hair was messy and wet and he was topless.

**Thank God my trousers are still on.**

When Sakura had caught him in the corner of her eye, she froze and saw him staring back with the same expression on his face. Sakura thought that she may faint when her eyes widened to the sight of his strong muscles, his shining amber eyes, his skin an incredible irresistable pale and his hair sexier than ever.

Syaoran almost thought the same. Sakura looked cute in her tank top and shorts; obviously she had rushed out the house last night without bothering to change her clothes and grabbed her coats to keep warm. Her hair was messy but it looked strangely better that way. Even her pale face suited her.

"Syaoran-kun!" She shouted and leaped into his arms. "I am... so... glad!" She breathed as she felt the tears creeping up on her again.

"Me too." He whispered back and held her tighter, "I'm so glad to see you again."

"I love you, Syaoran-kun! Don't leave me again!" She pleaded as she squeezed him tighter in response.

"I'll always be here." He let her go and put his hands on her cheeks so he could look at her slightly red jade green eyes. "I love you too."

She couldn't help but smile. He was with her now and she couldn't be any happier than she waas at that moment. He wiped away an escaped tear with his thumb and leaned forward to lay his lips on hers.

"Ever since... I first saw you." He said in between breaths. Sakura shuddered as he pulled her closer and she felt his chest. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her. It would be literally painful if he were to disappear again.

"Me too." She agreed and ducked her head so their foreheads rested on each other. Though, their eyes never left each others sights. "It was love at first sight."

Syaoran snickered and Sakura felt him shake with quiet laughter. "That is a bit corny."

"Not at all!" Sakura disagreed and lightly punched his arm, "It's completely and utterly true."

Syaoran smiled and glided his fingers over her fringe to make room to kiss her on the forehead. Sakura couldn't resist her favourite smile and felt like her heart would stop altogether.

"Absolutely true."

They knew that they wouldn't be able to rip themselves apart then. As they slid down the side of the doorway and continued to kiss on the floor in each other's arms, they knew they'd be almost inseperable. To be seperated again would be Hell for both of them. It was as if they were each their oxygen and they couldn't live without being with them. They promised themselves they would never leave their sides again. As long as their hearts were still beating, they promised they'd stay together. And Sakura's speeding heart would be chasing for Syaoran's heart forever. And he would forever be chasing for hers.

They would be always chasing hearts. Forever.

--

**A/N:** I hope the ending was satisfying. Of course, they'll be an epilogue. And I think they'll be an extra chapter. An alternate ending! What if she was too late and she didn't have enough power to change the cards? We'll see. :D Please review!

**Thanking: **Mount.'Everest'Climber for the first review. misstruthfully for her positive reviews all through the story. Syaoran Dante cuz I think he is cool XD. AngelEmCuti for her encourgaing reviews. AngelFallen cuz I think it was nice! pinky strawberry angel cuz I love her catchphrases :D. .xXxRoCk aNgEl xXx. cuz she likes both of my stories. kauju-gaki-kawaii is awesome. airaamay is very kind! lhaine07 for telling me I spelt catastrophe right (but I used disaster in this chapter cuz I'm lazy ) And my anon reviewer yrjrs for telling me to hurry up! Hehe!


	16. Happiness

Happiness

Epilogue

Eriol had almost never left Tomoyo's side. He felt something had tied them together but neither one of them wanted to untangle themselves from them. Although, Eriol had felt incredibly guilty when he wanted to tell Sakura about his new relationship with her best friend. Then a sharp pain hit his side when he watched her sweetest smile that could be seen in a huge crowd.

**She is very cute... but Tomoyo...**

His mind had fizzed and almost spontainenously combusted in front of their eyes. In the classroom, Eriol was the first one there and Sakura had entered with Syaoran by her side. The smile on her face was very nearly blinding.

"Sure, that's fine." Her bell like voice rang through his ears. Sakura had never left Syaoran's face all the time that they reached their desks.

"Can't wait." Syaoran replied and smiled back. That did it! Sakura's face had filled with blood like usual. It was so cute when she was embarassed.

**I can't believe he's mine!**

Sakura repeated over and over in her head until she finally convinced herself that it was true. Then Tomoyo came in. She knew straight away by the looks on Syaoran and Sakura's face that they were finally together. Then she looked at Eriol who looked hopeless on his desk. She wasn't sure if he was still in love with Sakura or not.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called and waved from across the classroom and Syaoran waved, but not as enthusiastically as Sakura. Those smiles could brighten up anyone's day.

"Hello." She held up her hand but left it lingering in the air as she looked at Eriol.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo." He said with a timid smile. Something was bothering him. Tomoyo knew straight away that something was, but what? She was extremely confused.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" Tomoyo asked with her big smile. Eriol's guilt eased incredibly when he looked at the smile of the person he loved. Tomoyo towed him outside the classroom and made sure that the corridor was free from anyone watching.

"What's up?" Eriol asked innocently.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She whispered.

"Nothing's wrong."

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows to remind him that she notices almost everything. Though, she wasn't completely sure about his feelings towards Sakura. She had an idea that he still liked her.

"I am... feeling a little...!" Eriol started and sighed.

"You still like Sakura?" Tomoyo finished his sentence but it didn't sound like a question.

"No, no! Is that what you thought I was feeling?"

"It... it was a guess." Tomoyo stammered as she realised that she was embarassed. Strangely, Eriol felt his heart pound as he saw how cute Tomoyo looked when her face was red. It was as cute as Sakura's through his eyes.

"I was feeling a little guilty because not long ago I told her I liked her and now I'm going out with her best friend." He said in a teasing voice and felt the urge to pull her closer. Tomoyo's face deepened red.

"Oh! Oh... um...!"

"Your the person I'm in love with now." He assured her and played with her raven hair that rested on her shoulder. Tomoyo smiled and almost felt her eyes water with happiness.

"I'm in love with you too!" She laughed and let herself fall in his arms.

--

"I wonder if Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are alright." Sakura said and rested her finger on her chin.

"Didn't you know?" Chiharu interupted as she appeared by the couple's side.

"Hoe?"

"Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-san are together." She winked and danced away to tell the rest of the class.

"Oh! When did that happen?" Sakura breathed surprised.

"Must have been while I've been recovering." He grinned as he rememebred Sakura being by his side while he rested for a few days. He wasn't fully recovered when he woke up that morning. Whenever he woke up, he couldn't feel anymore refreshed to see Sakura waiting beside him. Sakura was recovering too since she almost drained out most of her power.

"I'm glad for them." Sakura smiled. At that point, Syaoran suddenly took hold of her chin and brought her lips towards his. He didn't seem to mind if anyone was watching. Sakura was worrying at first until he made her forget that they were even on Earth.

"I'm glad we're together too." He said as he pulled his lips away slightly.

"You shouldn't just kiss me in the classroom. What if Mr. Terada saw?" Sakura pouted playfully but she was glad Syaoran kissed her. He laughed stroked her hair as his hand left her face.

"I forgot we were in a classroom." He looked over her shoulder. They were at the back of the classroom and only a few students had entered. They were pretty early. "You shouldn't smile like that in the classroom. What if other boys saw and just _had _to kiss you?"

**Is he really mine?**

--

Years had past and the two relationships never ceased. If anything, they had grown into something more precious. Whenever they walked around hand in hand, they looked so cute and passerbys stared and couldn't help but smile. Eriol and Syaoran could finally get along so they graduated together, had proper jobs, lived together in a flat until they moved out into their own houses. The four were almost inseperable and kept in touch everyday. Though the couples could not leave each other's sights. Then something came up.

"Misa!" A cute little five year old boy called from across the playground. His dark black hair bounced on his head as he ran over to her. His bright blue eyes shining and made Misa blush.

"Hello Kiyo-kun." She said softly, her voice quiet and shy but also happy that he was here. Her amber eyes glistened to see her important person. She ran her fingers through her auburn curls that rest over her shoulders and reached her waist.

"I told you, just call me Kiyo! We're best friends, right?"

"Right." She laughed and smiled. They were small and cute and didn't understand the world yet. Though they knew that they were very precious to each other. Sounds familiar!

"Misa, we're over here." A high voice called not far from them.

"Ah, my parents are here. Do you want to come over for a while?"

"Of course! We hang around with each other almost every day. And you're my bestest friend, I wouldn't say no!" He teased and chased her all the way to Misa's parents.

"Hey, sweetheart!" The woman said and scooped her up in her arms and held her tight.

"Mom!" She whined and hid her face in her mother's light brown hair.

"Your mom and dad said we're going to pick you up today again. They're running late at work." Misa's father told Kiyo and took hold of his hands to swing him forward.

"Not again!" He whined like Misa and held onto her father's hand. Kiyo looked up at the tall parent and stared at his amber eyes. Kiyo blushed as he remembered that Misa has the same colour eyes. It was his favourite colour because it reminded him of his important person; Misa.

Misa's mother put her down and took hold of her hand. The parents watched as the shy girl reached out for the red-faced boy's hand. He took it carefully and happily swung it around as they walked together down the road.

**I love my best friend.**

It was as if their thoughts were exactly the same. Misa's parents laughed and spotted two worn-out looking people running towards them.

"Mama, papa!" Kiyo called and ran towards them.

"Sorry, my love. At least we made it."

"You're late." Kiyo laughed and poked his father's glasses.

"Yes, blame your father. He took the wrong turning and almost got us lost." The pretty raven haired woman said and picked up her son. Kiyo's father laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Am I forgiven now?"

"Sure, sure." She waved her hand dismisively but tried hard to hide how thrilled she was. Misa's parents laughed while Misa and Kiyo poked each other while in their parent's hands.

"How about we stop by at Penguin Park for a bit?" Misa's mother asked and the children almost leaped out of their parent's arms in joy.

"Got time off work?" She asked Kiyo's parents.

"Yes, we only had to go to a meeting today so we can be with you guys." They replied and Kiyo held onto them tightly.

"I'm glad." He said. Misa smiled.

"It's been a while since we had time together as a four... well, a six now." Kiyo pulled his parents away at an incredible speed for a five year old. Misa was also five and was very sport like her parents but she couldn't run as fast as that.

"Come on, Sakura, Syaoran, or we'll leave you behind."

They rolled their eyes. "As if Eriol and Tomoyo could outrun us."

Sakura scooped up Misa again and ran with Syaoran together, laughing as they went. Misa giggled so much that she almost cried. She loved her parents and had the most wonderful best friend in the world.She felt like the happiest girl alive. Then she gasped and held her breath as she remembered one more thing that no other ordinary person has.

--

"Misa-chan?" Kero called from Misa's pink backpack. Little did he know that he was left behind and Misa forgot to pick up her bag from school.

"I'm hungry, Misa-chan. Where are you? Misa-chan?"

**Ah well,** Misa shugged in her mother's arms and smiled to her father, **I'll get him tomorrow.**

--

**A/N: **When there's a happy ending, there's always a beginning. :3

**Alternate ending coming soon!**


End file.
